The sunshine by the window
by Momo the DUGONG
Summary: Surrounded by everything new, Momo feels so lonely, as time passes she falls head-over-heels but...What happens when she's threatened? And the people around her were going to fall with her... Hitsuhina FLUFFY! sidepairing-IchiRuki and MatsuGin
1. Chapter 1

**The sunshine by the window**

**Hitsuhina!**

Disclaimer- I don't own bleach wish i did though!

* * *

**Rainy day**

The rain drizzled outside, the window pane dotted with water droplets racing down the windows, the coldness creeping from outside, blowing and rebounding against the solids within.

'WHAT SORT OF SUMMER IS THIS?!' Momo screamed in her head. She sat by the window catching as much cold wind as it could possibly blow upon her pale white face, she shivered.

Momo was spending her last few days in the summer holidays with her Aunt Rangiku but since her Aunty was just married and off to her honeymoon, Momo was left alone with Haineko, Rangiku favoured little tabby cat.

Rangiku lived in a luxurious house near the sea and was indeed very rich. Rangiku had offered Momo to live with her and go to school with her brother in law but Momo hadn't decided yet and was still thinking. In less than a week, school would start, either at home or with a teenage boy she's never met...did Rangiku say he was staying with them?...Momo let out an anxious squeal that scared herself and Haineko.

She had never really been in contact with guys. In middle school no-one knew each other properly and by the time they did it was the holidays and everyone was off to high school.

The only guys she ever came across were...her dad, cousins, uncles, teachers, animals, inanimate objects with guy names and neighbours.

She was scared, living with a teenage guy, menace?

Momo got up out of her cushioned armchair by the window and walked down stairs for a drink. She reached over to get her jacket and flung it onto her back putting her hoodie on unaware. She walked around looking for Haineko who had run off after her sudden scream and was hiding under the couch playing with a ball that Rangiku lost ages ago.

Momo drank a glass of milk, filled Haineko's bowl with milk and watched as the little cat ran to lap at it. When Haineko finished his breakfast they both clambered upstairs, yawning and stretching. Momo got changed out of her pyjamas into a pale pair of jeans and a white long sleeved t-shirt and yellow hoddie jacket saying _Sunshine Smiles_ all over it. She needed something to do, there weren't any good shows on TV and she didn't have anything to do on the internet. She was about to unlock the front door when the door bell rang piercing Momo's sensitive ears. Momo heard someone cursing outside and guessed he was shocked too. The figure outside seemed no taller than herself but still he seemed like a guy, her age, since he swore like that. She opened the door and nearly dropped the keys.

HE WAS HOT! Momo blushed red and smiled nicely, greeting him.

"Umm...Hello, can I help you?" Momo whispered trying not to blush redder.

"Err...I was wondering if I could see Matsumoto Rangiku", he brushed his fingers through his spiky white hair seeming very calm yet very pissed at the same time.

Momo flinched for a second and forced a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, she's at her honeymoon and-" she was talking and he interrupted.

"I knew it, wait, who are you? A maid?",the boy gave her a scan and regretted what he said straight away.

"I'm Rangiku's niece, Hinamori Momo", Momo smiled and opened the door a bit more to get a better view of him. Did he work out?! Go to the gym?! WHAO! It's getting hot in here!

"I'm sorry, Rangiku never mentioned a niece, I'm Hitsugaya Toshirou", the boy smiled for 2 seconds and went back to his solemn face.

He held his hand out and she shook it hesitantly.

"Come in Hitsugaya-kun", Momo offered his entrance but he shook his head, smirking. "I'm fine, I need to get home, see ya Hinamori", he lifted his hand while walking away.

Momo guessed it was a wave; she waved back and smiled gently as he took out his umbrella and put his hand into his pocket.

"Wow that was a nice visitor, wish I had a visitor like him, everyday!"

Momo laughed and stroked Haineko's little head. "I wonder who he is and what he wanted with Aunty Rangiku." Haineko meowed and purred as Momo scratched her neck and under her chin, "Spoiled little fluff" Momo giggled and stared into the cat's golden eyes. "Hai-chan, when is Aunt Rangiku coming back?" Haineko meowed and attempted to get out of Momo's grasp, she galloped across the living room and Momo followed her, curious of where she might go.

The cat leaped into her Aunt's room and jumped onto the dressing table, seemingly smirking. Momo looked at the cat confused, walked over and saw what the cat had under her paw.

* * *

_**Dearest Momo-chan,**_

_** My hubby and I are on our Honeymoon as you already know, and we'll be going to the following places- **_

_**Turkey**_

_**Ukraine**_

_**Romania**_

_**Bulgaria**_

_**Hungary**_

_**Austria**_

_**Czech**_

_**Poland and Finland and Sweden.**_

_**Then we'll be back home with you, Haineko and my little brother in law.**_

_**I'll be back in 10 weeks! Hope you aren't too lonely!**_

_**Ok, I need to tell you about my brother in law, he's a little grumpy, very handsome and unsocial but a very sweet boy...I think he's your age...17? Anyway I don't know. He'll be visiting the day before I come back, just to say hi.**_

_**When school starts he'll be here 5 days early, moving in and starting school with you ok honey? i know you have no choice but i'd like you to agree. He isn't a nerd or a geek or a perve so you dont have to get scared. **_

_**I'll be back soon, sweetie!**_

_**Love, Aunty Rangiku**_

**_P.S Don't forget to give Haineko a shower each week and don't use my shampoo, it'll make his fur all funny looking._**

**_P.S.S Your mum said you have to stay, she's going to Kyoto and won't be able to look after you, you love me don't you? so STAY WITH ME_**

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

* * *

Momo stared at the piece of paper, when did she say she wrote a note?! Momo did the maths and her jaw literally dropped...Rangiku was coming back tomorrow and today...OMG! Oh my gosh Was that Hitsugaya guy...him? The brother in law? ...Unsociable? HELL YEA! I'm living with him?! no way!' Momo's thoughts made herself blush a bit.

"I hope so", Momo looked down at the tabby cat and thought she saw the little thing rolling it's golden eyes.

* * *

I know the chapter's short but it'll get longer in the future, if I'm bothered.

Momo-chan

Reveiw if you want, i don't really care about little things like that, fire does hurt but advice actually goes somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**The sunshine by the window**

Thanks for all the reviews, thank goodness there was no fire!

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, I'd be RICH! (I don't own Bleach)

* * *

**Before school**

Momo woke up with the sun in her eyes and Haineko licking her feet. Sometimes Momo thought Haineko was a dog in a shape of a little cat! Rangiku had called Momo at 3am to tell her she was coming back in 5hrs and the brother in law was picking them up, poor guy. Momo got out of bed and wore a flowy skirt that reached her knees and a singlet which said_ TREE HUGGERS! _And had a picture of a tree being hugged by a flower which had arms and legs.

"Haineko!" Momo yelled the cat's name and poured some milk into a little dish. The little tabby padded down the stairs and lapped at its breakfast. It knew its owner was coming back today and then it'll be able to eat quality snapper.

Momo rubbed her eyes and yawned. Grabbed a small towel and washed her face, brushed her teeth and did everything she could think of to entertain her self like sweeping, vacuuming and the laundry.

Momo ran up and down the stairs thinking of more things to do and it occurred to her that the 'spare room' was dusty and she'd never really seen it before. Momo turned the knob of the door and walked in, expecting the doors to creak and the walls to close in on her but nothing happened. Momo had a good sniff of the room and cringed "This dump needs a good SPRING CLEAN!" Haineko had already gotten the idea and handed Momo a huge broom and air refresher behind her.

By the time Momo had fully cleared and cleansed everything she could get her hands on it was nearly time they were due home. Momo cleaned her self up, combed Haineko and cleaned her own room, the kitchen and the driveway. She was exhausted, free and ready.

The door bell rang and she skipped to get it, she was immediately jumped at by Rangiku how crushed her between her 2 enormously large...friends (you know what I mean)!

"Momo, HONEY! How have you been? How has Haineko been without me? Lonely? I know, I'm back now and you have a new friend to play with, I think you've met him already but enough about him, more about ME! Ok, where do I start?! OH! YES! In Sweden, I had to wear an ultra mini skirt and it was so cold..." Rangiku continued on as Momo searched the room for 'him' maybe he was carrying the bags inside.

Momo guessed right, the white haired boy walked in with a huge briefcase and luggage bag, didn't seem to be struggling so Momo didn't offer to help, but Momo did make morning tea to welcome everyone back even little stranger boy...Hitsugaya Toshirou, had a really nice ring to it.

Hitsugaya Mo-, Momo was caught in the middle of daydreaming and he bumped into her with a gigantic suitcase. "Sorry, Hinamori? Was it? I need to get this to the lounge room, where is that?" He smiled, a bit and Momo walked into the lounge room followed by Toshirou grunting when he dropped the suitcase.

"Thanks, looks like I'm going to be living with you for a while, better get use to each other." He's voice was cold but he's expression was soft enough to touch Momo's heart. Momo flushed tomato and smiled, nodded and went back into the kitchen giggling to herself, this is going to be harder than she thought（ignoring him）, and he had real muscly arms and...Hot abs, you can notice them a mile away...Momo was glad Hitsugaya didn't have superman muscles, then that'd be disgusting, not hot.

"Aww, Momo-chan has a crush!" Rangiku whispered and gave Momo a nudge, laughing.

Momo sent Rangiku a 'Please don't tell anyone!' look and pulled a puppy face. Rangiku laughed and gently patted Momo on the back. Hitsugaya was at the other side of the room, looked at the two, niece and Aunt, exchanging glances silently. "They are a strange pair" Haineko looked up at him and meowed in agreement.

Toshirou headed upstairs with his belongings, unpacked, edited and made the room just right for 2 hrs! By the time he had finished and gotten rid of the bags and suitcases, Momo had knocked at his door and called him for lunch, 'her voice was so...sweet' Hitsugaya tried to get rid of taunting thoughts like "She's pretty cute" and "I wonder what's under that skirt" and/or "She looks much cuter than she did yesterday"

Toshirou organised a few chairs and walked downstairs, smelling cake and berry tea, too bad he didn't like sweet stuff, "For that pretty girl I'll do anything" he thought.

Momo liked to see Toshirou smiles, it made her feel like she wasn't a burden, though she was never a burden to anyone anyway.

Hitsugaya had everything planned out for school before he met Momo and now he's all mixed up between different feelings he thought he'd never felt before.

Sure the fan girls at school had asked him out and nearly kissed him but really, Hitsugaya Toshirou, one of the hottest guys at school, has never been kissed. Maybe that'll all change.

Momo and Toshirou packed for school, Toshirou advised Momo of several sluts and competitive fangirlism and the scary guys/men. Momo listened attentively, she really didn't want to be raped on the first day of school and it seemed as though Toshirou didn't want her to be raped either.

Aunty Rangiku had bought her, her uniform and Momo's jaw dropped. It was a black and white striped skirt with a navy rim, it was so short! Momo couldn't walk out of her room.

"Come on, Momo-chan! You'll be late for school, I wanna see you in that skirt! Come on! Be nice to your Aunty Rangi! MOMO! Toshirou-kun is waiting for you!"

Momo crept out trying really hard to hide from anything but was caught by Rangiku's new hubby.

"You look nice! What are you hiding from?" he grinned. Momo actually didn't know Rangiku's fiancé's name Gin or something but she as scared of him a bit...he looked...scary always smiling and his silver, purple hair didn't make it any better.

Momo grimaced and fled down the stairs. Toshirou had just finished breakfast and bumped right into something soft and small. "Hinamori?"

"Ah...Hello, Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo slipped past him and was gone in moments.

'Wow, she's hot in the uniform, wonder what the boys are gonna say at school!' Toshirou thought, absent-mindedly left for school, with Momo hiding behind him like a rabbit hiding from a hungry fox.

"Hitsugaya-kun? Did you forget your lunch?"

Toshirou suddenly woke from his daydreaming and swore under his breath, he'll just have to starve for the day, the first day of school...with Momo.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Sunshine by the window**

I'm going to update more often, so everyone's happy!

And the Ichiruki is coming! Let the Hitsuhina sink in first!

* * *

**New friends**

Momo and Toshirou walked to school together, on the way Toshirou kept warning Momo of jealousy and envy so Momo was made to promise Toshirou that she wouldn't tell anyone that they lived together, not until she trusted them with all her heart. Momo nodded her head and shook Toshirou's hand nervously... 'EEK! I touched him' Momo was blushing most of her way to school, giggling at her stupidity and/or his.

They reached the school and Momo gasped putting her hands over her mouth.

"It's HUGE!" Momo took a deep intake of breath and grimaced. "It'll be okay, I'll help you out, don't worry" Toshirou gave Momo a reassuring smile that Momo's never seen before and smiled back, quickly looking back at the school so he didn't see her blush.

Toshirou nearly grinned but controlled his posture and inhaled before entering the gates. He took Momo to the office, received the timetable and showed Momo the toilets first off.

Toshirou gave Momo a tour around the school grounds and then when the school started to fill, Toshirou said good bye and let her find her way round. Momo gave her timetable a good stare and focussed on the day...She had Maths first, always the best subject to start a day. Momo was academically good at everything except art and anything physical. She pretty much had the place figured out and went to her first class in peace, she was so glad no-one came up to her to be _friendly_. Momo's seating was towards the centre of the classroom. On her left a girl called Rukia Kuchiki. Momo was invited to Rukia's group. It seemed like Momo had known her a long time ago because they had so much in common.

"Hinamori-chan? Where do you live?" Rukia smiled. Momo giggled at her and started to reply. "I live near-" Momo remembered what Hitsugaya had told her, the flash-back of the handshake came back to mind.

"Yes? Where do you live?" Rukia urged Momo on. "Tell me please!" Momo gave her a concerned look, hoping to make Rukia let it go, that didn't work so she brought on her puppy eyes. Momo's famous PUPPY EYES! She hated using them but it always worked a treat, not this time. "C'mon, Hinamori-chan, I was the one that invented that look!" Momo grimaced and inhaled just like Toshirou had done and spilt it like milk down a drain.

Momo knew Toshirou was really popular at school and just the name of the street made Rukia sit up straight and her eyes widened like frying pans, BIG frying pans.

Rukia knew Momo didn't want to say it so she whispered, "You live with Hitsugaya?!"

Momo looked down at the work that was offered. "Maybe..."

Rukia was ecstatic. "Tell me about Hitsugaya, Kuchiki-chan" Rukia looked up at the ceiling thought a bit and tapped her finger against her chin. "He's one of the most popular guys at school...he...he has 4 fan clubs, 1 of which is full of guys, that's right even the gay guys like Hitsugaya" Rukia giggled, she was so glad to be up-to-date with the gossip.

Momo stared at her as if two heads arouse from Rukia's neck and 34 arms popped out of her petite body. "Momo-chan, it's ok, since you seem to love him so much you should join one of the clubs."

Rukia grinned and chuckled. Momo pouted and madding funny _EEEE!_ Noises to show her annoyance.

The bell rang and Momo followed Rukia to an apple tree, the blossoms blooming and shifting in the breeze. There was a picnic table beside the tree with a couple of girls on it. "Kuchiki-san! Is that Hinamori-san? HELLO!" An orange hair girl yelled and grinned, she looked like Rangiku but with straighter hair and less revealing clothes.

Momo put on her classical 'Hello' smile and followed Rukia to the seats.

"Hi, I'm Hin-"

"We know! You're Hinamori Momo the cutest girl I know, wearing the school uniform!"

All the girls laughed Momo was about to sit down but Rukia dragged her onto the ground, "Momo we sit on the ground, the seats and tables are for our bags!"

Momo got comfy on a few leaves that had fallen from the tree and chatted.

She found out all the names of the girls and some obvious characteristics.

Inoue Orihime- Cooks things like red bean tofu with wasabi and tomato sauce.

Kuchiki Rukia- has a crush on guy with orange hair, loves a rabbit called Chappy

Kurotsuchi Nemu- Her dad is the science teacher; she isn't always shy and obedient

Kusajishi Yachiru- Hyper, immature and childish, gullible and funny.

Senna- Loves a good dance and talking about celebrities with Soifon.

Soifon-Loves to talk about Celebrities with Senna

Shouhin Yoruichi-Actually acted a lot like Rangiku.

Kiyone & Isane- they were sisters, one was bold the other shy

Tatsuki- Best friend of Orihime and is very tom boy, likes guys for competition...strange

The rest of classes were carefree and fun, everyone treated her as if she was there all along and a couple of guys whistled when she went past with Rukia. Momo hoped the whistles weren't for her.

Surprisingly Toshirou didn't completely ignore her; he winked and occasionally waved and nodded at her when she went past. It made her blush and return a bow or a smile and rapidly leave as if she was busting to go toilet.

At the end of school Momo met Toshirou at the school gate where it was crowding with people. Momo walked in front and Toshirou followed so it didn't look as if they we together. It looked awkward so and Toshirou would catch up and attempt conversation, to get rid of fan girls and guys but it still looked suspicious so Toshirou stopped. Momo slipped into the house through the back and Toshirou through the front. "Wow, that was weird"

Toshirou had never really been into Momo's room, only when it was empty, he cautiously knocked at the door... "Err...Hinamori..." He felt a pat on his back and he turned around, looked down a bit. "Hitsugaya-kun, you...err...you're at my door"

* * *

This is shorter than all my other chapters but, it'll have to do.

* * *

**RUKI-CHAN!**

Message to my little friend!

Ruki-chan, I'm gonna make you wait for chapter 4! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAAHA!

Cya at school!

Wuv

Momo-chan


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunshine by the window**

Thank you for all the reviews, and I'd also like to thank Ruki-chan for all her efforts on persuading me reviews are cool...and my goat (I don't have a goat) and my pet elephant and ferret (don't have them either).

I'll say it now and never again! It's annoying! **I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

**A pledge**

Momo and Toshirou got to know each other as the weeks went by and Momo was quite popular at school, it wasn't weird for Momo to walk home with Toshirou anymore and some fan clubs went out of business since everyone presumed he had a girlfriend and had finally settled down and was planning to marry her, after graduation. Strangely enough the rumour spread right around the school but Momo and Toshirou didn't hear it at all. Everything seemed perfect and HAPPY!

"Shirou-chan!" Momo ran after Toshirou and tugged at his sleeve.

"Who? Who's this Shirou person?" Toshirou looked blankly at Momo and watched as her sweet smile turn into a grin. "A new nickname! Hitsugaya is way to hard to say 5 times in the one sentence and besides my tongue can't take such complicated names" Momo swished her head back in approval of her smartness and giggled to push off the slut-ness she had just portrayed. "Ha-ha-ha, that's real funny, call me Toshirou and only TOSHIROU!" It wasn't very visible but right under his eyes; right on the tip of his cheekbone it tinted a pinkie colour.

* * *

**Toshirou P.O.V**

Maybe it's just a guy hormones acting up, or maybe I have...those..._feelings_but for who? Can't be anyone I know...Momo? NO! She's like a sister to me! She's a cute sister that helps me get through the day by making me smile. But that makes it sound like I'm using her, am I? She's REALLY cute and everyone thinks so, maybe it's because she's cute...full stop!

But why does that voice in my head contradict me? Have I finally ticked? Maybe I'm insane! I hope I am, these _feelings_ are making me feel funny.

Was it just a coincidence that I chose the room next to Momo's? Was it a coincidence that I enrolled her into my school? Is it a coincidence that I feel more comfortable around her than other girls? Questions randomly swept through my head I couldn't get to sleep every time I start thinking, about...Momo?

I wonder if she feels the same way towards me, because if she doesn't then I doomed, I wonder what heart-break feels like. I need to tell her something! I need to tell her something! I need to tell her something! (A/N it's been repeated on purpose)

I have never really been into Momo's room, only when it was empty, I cautiously knocked at the door... "Err...Hinamori..." I felt a pat on my back and I turned around, looked down a bit. "Hitsugaya-kun, you...err...you're at my door"

"I need to...talk...to...umm...you?" I stumbled on my words, this had never happened before, never in my life! "Sure, come in" Momo's face had on obvious expression _'HUH?!'_I walked in and 1/2 expecting Momo to come in, in front of me.

Surprisingly her room was **INCREDIBLY NEAT**! Everything was organised and tidy. For someone as clumsy as her, it was **very**hard to believe, she owned the room. Momo offered me a seat on a chair and she sat on another chair inside the room.

She looked at me as if, urging me to say what I have to say. She smiled at me; I took it as a gesture to start.

"Hinamori, I want you to know that...umm...if you need me...I...err...will always be there...for you...I...umm...I will protect you, I promise" I took hold of Momo's hand, it was warm. I patted it. "I vow from the depths of my heart."

I felt hot. I let go of Momo's hand and left...when I left, I felt a huge weight lift from my back. I felt peculiar...what had I said that made me fear myself? I CAN'T REMEMBER! Did I just tell Momo I'll protect her?! OH MY LORD! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!

**Momo P.O.V**

So strange today, it's Sunday and everyone loves a nice day without school and the sun was shining brightly. I went down stairs for a glass of milk and helped Aunty Rangiku in the backyard; she wants to plant a mini farm with little animals and little shovels and rakes, but mostly she wants to be a farmer's wife. When I went back upstairs to complete bits and pieces of homework, Hitsugaya-kun was at my door, the strangest thing was that my heart skipped a beat...my jaw nearly dropped, no wait, it did drop.

He had never knocked on my door before, nonetheless notice my room. He had wanted to tell me something...what did someone like him want to tell a lowly life girl, which was that important?! He stuttered a lot, this isn't like him. Not Hitsugaya Toshirou the emotionless guy, popular and HOT!

He...pledged...he...he pledged, to protect me...he promised, why though?

He held my hand, he held it tight, he's hand was cold but it warmed when he stayed in that position for a while.

"Hinamori, I want you to know that...umm...if you need me...I...err...will always be there...for you...I...umm...I will protect you, I promise"

I my eyes widened I looked down at his hand 10x my size but still my fingers were long, I play the piano you know. I've past Grade 6 but I decided only to play songs after that and stop the grades, my homework were much more important.

He left before I could say anything, he closed the door behind him and I heard he swear quietly, I just had to giggle, he didn't want to do what he just did...it wasn't a joke, it was for real...

Shirou-chan is going to defend me, guard me...ok maybe not guard, but why do I feel so happy? I've always thought someone guarding you would kill your privacy...I don't know!

**Toshirou P.O.V**

She seemed so calm and...Happy, I tried to recall what happened in Momo's room but all was a blur, the next few days we didn't seem to remember, or Momo left it and tried to forget. Everything was like it was before, then one day a huge piano was brought into the Reading room. Boxes of books were brought in as well. I asked Rangiku but she said "It's not mine! Don't ask me!" Even my brother, Gin had no idea.

I didn't see Momo today at school, except in class but she didn't show much interest other than an occasional wave and "Hi, Hitsugaya-kun!"

I didn't see her at the gat so I moved on, the Kuchiki girl told me she had went ahead because she had something urgent to do. What if she gets hurt? What if she gets lost? I shoved the frightening thoughts away and calmed myself, let's hope she isn't hurt.

I walked home alone, no fan girls or guys and no Momo.

When I got home I threw my bag up the stairs so it hung over the railings and went to get a glass of water. I thought I was wild when a soft slow melody flowed through me. I thought it was just some song that gets stuck in my head but no...It was different... it was a chorus being played over and over again.

(A/N READ THIS IT'S REALLY CUTE, I MADE IT UP!)

_**You are my moonlight, my shining moonlight**_

_**You light the night till we are awake,**_

_**You might be hiding behind the cloudy,**_

_**But you'll still be my moonlight, ok?**_

_**You shine through my window and through my heart**_

_**You make me see what I cannot see**_

_**You make me smile, you make me happy**_

_**But you only come when the sun is gone.**_

_**You carry a light that never fails**_

_**You carry a song that is never old**_

_**You sing to me in my nightly dreams**_

_**But should you call me when you all alone.**_

_**You are my moonlight, my shining moonlight**_

_**You light the night till we are awake,**_

_**You might be hiding behind the cloudy,**_

_**But you'll still be my moonlight, ok?**_

When the song stopped a different song started, except no singing more, speeding across a...PIANO! Who could it be? Momo was way too clumsy to play so nicely!I reached the top of the stairs, grabbed my bag, threw it into my room and kept walking paused and watched in shock, the reading room door was wide open with Momo at the piano seat moving her fingers across the keyboard like a spider. I take what I thought before back, she was a master!

* * *

**PLEASE READ the song it's really cute! Thank you for all the reviews!**

I wouldn't mind if I got more! (joking)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunshine by the window**

Sorry I couldn't update for so long, I had writer's block, this chapter SUX!

* * *

**Joan of Arc or Pretty Princess?**

**Hitsugaya P.O.V**

Intrigued by the flow of the notes that danced through my ears, the melody hypnotized me. She played so fast, I couldn't see where her fingers landed and started again. It was a loud song, the tempo, obviously presto and the song wasn't exactly cheerful, more angry and emotional, like when kids don't get what they want (spoiled ones).

She didn't stop, it was beautiful and not repetitive, and she would play softly and then plunge into fortissimo. I felt my ears vibrate gently and the floor beneath me tremor in excitement.

She was...good, really, really good. I didn't know what to do, sit beside her and watch in awe or ignore her and leave.

My foot took a step forward, I dragged it back. She didn't notice me enter, I'm sure she wouldn't notice me leave. I took a step backward and the piece ceased to a close. 'Shit' I turned around and was ready to leave when her sweet voice coaxed me to pause.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun, you're home early" I turned around to look at her; her face was gleaming from the sunlight that poured through the window. "You, too" Typical, she was giving me her classical smile that any guy would fall for, even I.

"You're really good at the piano, Hina...mori..." I started to stutter again, I've never done this before (other than the time when I randomly vowed over Momo's Protection, but that was ages ago...).

"I've been playing since I was 6, I guess I should be good, I doubt it, my grandma didn't think so, and I was slow at learning, to her anyway." Momo shrugged and sat uncomfortable-ly on the piano seat, shifting and stretching a bit.

"Really? I've never tried piano, it looks like hard work, hey?" I smirked and left, waving a hand, my back facing Momo. I went straight to the phone. 'Bout time my mates and I had a boy's night out.

I called everyone up but no-one could go except Ichigo. Ichigo and I have been best-friends since...middle school. We became friends because we both had strange coloured hair. He's been hitting on this one girl...I think it was the Kuchiki, problem is, he's never actually talked to her, except for the time when he accidentally tripped her over and they argued like there was no tomorrow. They still do that...ever since middle school.

Okay, maybe I need this outing for...umm...advice...Damn! I'm so stupid; I'm asking advice from a guy that:

1. Has no experience

2. Yells at his crush and threatens her

3. Tries to kill her for revenge

4. Has orange hair

There wasn't much homework that night so I went to bed early. She said goodnight to me, that's a first. Maybe I should get Momo a present...like as a friend, I wonder when her birthday is...I slept well that night, no tossing and turning, no headache, not even a back ache.

I guess Momo's music cures all sicknesses...maybe; just maybe, the music is another way of expressing that _feeling._

They say I'm a boy, I'd never understand the true meanings of love until I was bashed to smithereens and discarded all around the world...Ok, maybe not that dramatic.

I _feel _love too...it's just my outer skin, my egg shell, hasn't broken yet. I need a warm loving hand to touch it, and reach through to the core, to melt away my troubles and dissolve into the air like vapour of course not literally.

She's warm, she's beautiful inside out! She's my delicate little flower, blossoming in the warmth of my heart...well not yet but soon will be! One problem: How the hell do I ask her out?!

I played a couple of Romeo and Juliet quotes...Ok, I've finally ticked!

Before I woke up I decided that I should wait, let her settle in, let her find her mistakes, then jump in and save her from the ugly beast lurking beneath her troubles. I may sound corny but I mean it!

After school I'll be meeting Ichigo at a cafe near the train station, he better come, I'll throw him out of last period if I have to!

**Momo P.O.V**

When I woke up today, I had a minor headache, probably because I'm sick, I don't know if I am but I feel sick. Ever since Primary school, I have had 100 attendance except for Yr 5 and 6. In yr 5 I had a cold; it was so bad I nearly sneezed my nose off. And in yr 6, my Great-Uncle died so I had to go to he's funeral. **(A/N a Great-Uncle is your grandpa's brother or in other words, your parent's uncle)**

I walked to school with Toshirou a little ahead of me...he really happy. He's back to his normal self, tucked in the protective emotionless radiation suit. I sighed and approached him; he had his bag flung over his back. He had a smile, a strange mischievous one...it reminded me of when my dad was in a really good mood because he had knocked mum up the night before...it's really, really wrong...Dad's gone now... "Up in the clouds", mum said...I'm not religious. I believe, religion is just a figment of one's imagination.

How does anyone _know_ for sure there's a god? People _believe _there is one. They _think_ god is there, to _protect_ them. _Reality is heavy, dreaming won't make it lighter._ Sometimes, I think too much, even Rukia and mum and the teacher has realised. I don't daydream, but I think...sometimes, thinking is bad for you, when you go too far...when you plunge into the wrong direction. Like right now, as I get closer to Hitsugaya-kun.

Will he ignore me? Did I upset him with my playing? Should I keep playing my piano? He was impressed yesterday.

"Hitsug-" before I even touched him he turned around, because of his abruptness; I slammed face first into his chest and fell backwards. "Sorry!" I leaped back on my feet and held my shoulder blade which throbbed in pain from the fall.

"Hinamori, It was my fault, sorry" he got rid of the dust on my back as I patted myself off.

The dust from the dirt path, once green grassed was dry and cracked, the trees planted in the dirt had lost it's leaves, it's ghostly figure, carved with the initials _R.Y 3 K.F_ It didn't mean anything to me but for the person who did that must have contributed to the dying of this tree...

That was when I thought of a phrase in a poem which a girl no younger then I, wrote in a magazine, about the future and the climate change...

_Above the heads the sky so grey_

_Within our minds the clouds parade_

_Beneath our feet cracked mud so dry,_

_Where there was once green grass blue sky_

It hurts to think; maybe everything might be like that poem says...one day...

I shivered a little too dramatically, catching the attention of Toshirou.

"You, cold?" He smiled but it seemed to have something hiding...something freakishly cheeky...I shook my head and followed him to school like normal.

I arrived at school, Rukia greeted me, like every other day but today, was different; an element of surprise awaits someone. I felt it in the air!

Who?

"Momo-chan, I'd like you to meet Izuru Kira!" Rukia flashed a toothy grin and pulled a boy from behind a tree. He was at average height and he had blonde hair, sea blue eyes, and his fringe covering his left eye and cheek. Definitely Taller than Rukia!

He was cute...but I felt really uncomfortable around him and he was so shy and awkward!

"You're going with out with him, on a date, Ok? Ok! Tommorow...around 6? Wonderful!"

I looked at Rukia in shock; I was going out on my first date with...a stranger! Do I ever get a choice around here?! I watched as Kira literally retreated from us. He was too shy; I always imagined myself as the princess being saved by a knight in shining armour...I really didn't plan to be Joan of arc.

Now to think of it, I had to ask Rukia a question

"Rukia-chan, is Izuru-kun...gay?" I grimaced and giggled.

Rukia stared at me sarcastically and shook her head, mouthing, _'no, Momo, no'_ ,but she still couldn't help letting out a giggle.

* * *

Sigh that was a long Chapter...to me anyway. I'll try to update soon, Ok? OK!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sunshine by the Window**

Phase of the day_Keep a steady mind, a steady soul and a loving heart_

**Flooded memories**

**Normal**

Momo went to class confused and quiet. She stared at the path ahead of her. The gravel beneath her shoes, crunched, the clouds gathered above her head, it was going to rain. Her head filled with things that had happened since the first day of school. Her science class was a bludge; they were an advance class so they had completed everything before the other classes. She sat at her desk, looking at the rain, streaming down the glass on the window tinted blue.

She was oblivious of the bickering Ichigo and Rukia were doing on the other side of the classroom. She was also oblivious of the shadow over her desk behind her. "Hinamori..." she rested her ear against her palm listening to her pulse.

_Thump Thump...Thump Thump... _"Hinamori, hello? Momo."

Momo's was mind off in the midst of the sky above, cloudy and unclear. Her eyes were unfocused, wondering here and there but seeing nothing. "Hina...mori?"

Momo let out a sigh and looked up at the classroom ceiling.

"Are you going to keep on calling her? She's not on earth, somewhere unknown and mysterious!" Ichigo waved his arms around and made noises, imitating a space ship.

"Shut up, she's not like this, usually" Toshirou put on his scowl. At the corner of his eyes he saw Ichigo smirk. Toshirou hadn't told him about Momo and that they live together.

"Oh, well, how do you know what she's like _usually_? Hey? Do you live with her? Ha-ha I'm the funniest comedian!" Ichigo laughed and patted Toshirou on the back roughly.

"You wouldn't know...yet", Toshirou whispered under his breath. "Pardon mate?"

The bell rang, Toshirou sighed mentally, 'saved by the bell'.

Momo lifted her weight off her butt and onto her feet. A noise rung through her ears, she walked towards to a door and out of the classroom, her mind still fuzzy.

Toshirou had to do something about the suddenly Zombie girl, Momo. Problem was what? What did he have to do? He was going to meet up with Ichigo to ask him after school but Toshirou just couldn't wait till then.

The rain stopped for a couple of minutes and then continued to sprinkle across the deserted school grounds. A few girls squealed and ran from one side of the clearing to the next, shielding her hair with a text book. Toshirou just stared out at the grey clouds like Momo had done. 'What did the clouds do to Momo's head?' 'Why did the weather always affect Momo in some way?' It hadn't rained in a really long time, maybe Momo was remembering something from the past that had to do with water falling from the sky like a cold shower.

The aura radiating from Momo was a slight bit of fear, pain and loneliness. Rukia put her hands on Momo's shoulders, the bones sticking out a bit...she was so thin.

"Momo, I don't want to sound like a doctor but, could you tell me at least, what's on your mind? You're starting to scare me." Rukia waved a hand in front of Momo's eyes, which had lost its normal 'bounce'. "Momo, please tell me...I'm your friend, right? C'mon!" A bit of colour returned to Momo's cheeks, her eyes shifted a bit and her lips frowned. "Will you listen?" Momo's voice was a real relief to Rukia's panic. Rukia nodded, smiling. Momo looked around, it was just Rukia and her, everyone was outside. Momo and Rukia were sitting on a flight of stairs below their Geography class.

Momo looked scared, self-conscious, her chin against her knees, her thighs brought up to her chest. Her fringe, covering her eyes that filled with fear as the memory tumbled back making somersaults in her stomach that skipped breakfast.

"It rained..." Momo spoke into her arm, Rukia just made out what she had said. She was about to ask her what she meant by 'It rained...' but bit her tongue. If she wasn't careful, she'd make the small delicate girl cry.

Rukia nodded in encouragement for her to continue. Momo lifted her head to look at a poster on a billboard in front of her

_Homework Club!_

_Do you need help with Homework?_

_Do you need studying tips?_

_**Come to the Homework Club every Monday Lunchtime.**_

_Ask your questions, and understand everything!_

_**Meet Room 45 Block E**_

There was another poster next to it.

_**CHESS CLUB!**_

_Come and learn how to play chess _

_Or _

_Go against some skilled players!_

_**Don't miss it! Lunchtime Tues-Thurs**_

_**Room 45 Block E**_

While Momo read the posters, she recalled all the details and was ready to tell Rukia who was waiting patiently for Momo to go on with her memories. "It rained all day, the winds were like gales, it was a like a typhoon but..." Momo's face scrunched up trying to find the right word to describe the moment. "But...not" Rukia didn't dare make any noises; if she did Momo might not tell her the rest of it. "Dad, my older brother, Daiku and I...were going to see my grandma at the hospital, my grandma had been suffering from severe pain due to her arthritis and needed to stay in hospital for a while just in case it got worse and needed surgery" Momo took in a deep breath and kept going.

"My dad was so happy that day because he had finally been able to drive his new car that his company bought for him for business reasons...he said it was going to be a _family_ car...for the 4 of us...Mum, Dad, Daiku and...Me" Momo shook her head.

Rukia tried to smile but the story didn't sound like one you'd smile and say _"Aww, how sweet"_ to. "The car stank of...newness, the seats stiff, the car shone in the dark rainy daylight. Daiku had refused to visit some ugly old fag with knee problems but Mum made him, I wanted to go just to listen to grandma rant on and on about her childhood, it was fascinating. Mum couldn't go because she had a few friends over...no-one really wanted to hang around when there's women in the kitchen gossiping about celebrities or telling each other their love lives with their husbands. They seemed to drag you into the conversations, no matter what they're talking about." Momo looked at Rukia. She was utmost absorbed, her mind imaging every detail given to her. Momo felt secure and started again. "Dad and Daiku were in the front seat talking about the stupid things people say on the radio stations, I giggled along, I had nothing to add to since I was only young and was still figuring out how to use a radio. Everyone was happy and laughing. Daiku would hardly laugh with dad, "They are boys Momo, we'll never understand them" My mum always said that when either Dad or Daiku had a really strange mood swing. Daiku, being older than me by 5-6yrs loved me heaps, he'd always pick me up off the ground and swing me, he would always say how strong he was and that if I keep getting fatter, he'll keep getting stronger." Momo sighed quietly. Rukia was at the brink of tears, the story was so happy, and Rukia could feel that a bad thing would happen.

"There was a round-a-bout a few streets from the hospital; it was always a very busy intersection." Momo fought back the tears. Her voice croaked. "Someone didn't give way, the other driver didn't see there were people to wait for and went ahead, so did my dad, but dad was already 1/2 way round when the 2 cars collided." Momo whimpered and her voice dropped to a quiet whisper. "Daiku...Grandma didn't get visited that day...she visited instead. Daiku...he...Daiku fell into a coma, he's injuries were intensively severe, if he awoke, he'd be in too much pain to want to keep living." Momo sniffed.

"Dad lost his left foot and suffered a few broken bones. But me? I only received seat-belt trauma and glass piercing all over my arm, the scars have faded but the memories haven't...every now and again the memories would strike me...Not having Daiku in my life was horrendous, I became thinner, he became weaker, each day, he's life was dying. He's robust body, turning into skin and bone. The doctors were glad we didn't have to pull the plug because he died in his sleep...the way most people do, painless and not knowing."

When Momo had paused for a very long time, Rukia went over to comfort her; she put her arms around the fragile girl and cooed. She wasn't good with girls her age but it always worked with the babies.

"It's okay, we love you and we wont have that happening to you" Rukia spoke confidently and patted Momo on the back slow and softly.

When Momo's tears stopped, the whimpers subsided, Momo looked up at Rukia.

"Who's we?" Rukia smiled.

"Well, first there's me! And Hitsugaya..." Rukia grinned, 'this'll cheer her up!'

At the mention of the white haired boy, Momo blushed, burning away all the tears left behind. "Shut up! I don't have a crush on him!" Momo smiled for the first time that day and looked away.

"Yea, yea, that's what they all say!" Rukia chuckled. "He's super hot but, me no crush!"

"Momo you're speaking caveman!" The girls both giggled, it was better than what had happened so long ago that the scars no longer stained.

--

YAY! Toshirou gets advice from a WRANGER! WOAH! (Next Chappie) Sorry it took so long. I'm updating every month now! sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sunshine by the window**

* * *

Phrase of the day~_ Eating anything too much is bad for you, eating too little is bad too, so just eat._

Sorry I haven't been updating for so long.

**RUKI-CHAN! I CHANGED IT, SO DON'T SKIP THE FIRST BIT!**

* * *

**Bite!**

Toshirou went to see Ichigo at his classroom but Ichigo was already waiting for him.

He smirked and pushed Toshirou out of the front gates.

The café was located near a little orchard.

"Kurosaki, I-" Ichigo smirked.

"It's about the Hinamori chick isn't it?"

Toshirou sent a glare across the table, not meaning to.

"Hey, chill, it's just you seem to get on with her like no other girl, I know...well you get on with my sisters but that was when you were their height!" Ichigo laughed and patted Toshirou on the back. "Go on tell me what you need/want to know."

Toshirou paused for a few minutes and opened his mouth ready to speak but closed it again.

He didn't know where to start...so he just went straight to the point.

"Ok, listen good Kurosaki! You know Hinamori, right? She lives with me...she's my sister-in-law's niece...making me have NO relation with her what-so-ever!"

Toshirou glanced at Ichigo, who nodded at him to continue. Ichigo looked as if he knew it all already but Toshirou went on.

"She plays the piano-"

"REALLY?!"

Toshirou looked at Ichigo who was now completely interested in Toshirou's situation suddenly.

"And she's really sweet, cute and adorable-"

"I GET IT! SHE'S CUTE! C'MON! My 100th birthday is soon, QUICK before the queen sends me a letter!"

The irony in Ichigo's voice made Toshirou very uncomfortable.

"What should I do?"

"What do you mean as _do_?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Talk to her, get to _know_ her, let her _trust_ you and _then _make a move."

Toshirou was shocked at how much sense Ichigo's words made, he felt he just got slapped in the face. He nodded in agreement.

Hitsugaya's phone rang. It droned through the café. "I gotta answer this"

"Take my advice, mate, it'll do you good" Ichigo chuckled to himself.

Toshirou went outside and stared at his phone. "Momo..."

"Hitsugaya-kun, umm...could you come home, please? Bye." The Connection cut.

Toshirou text-ed Ichigo and ran home. The café was far from home so he got lost. He asked directions from a stranger and walked home.

He bust the door open, apologized and walked into the kitchen, where he heard Rangiku and Momo chatting quietly and a sound of a small animal. Toshirou hesitated; Haineko doesn't make noises that shrill and high-pitched. The thing sounded very much like...a puppy, an injured puppy.

"Hitsugaya-kun, you're back."

Momo was sitting on the kitchen bench holding and a small puppy in her arms. Haineko was licking the puppy's face. The whimpering continued to echo through the kitchen.

"What the hell is that?!" Toshirou stared in disgust at the puppy.

"It's a dogy, Hitsugaya-kun, are you alright? I found him on the street, today and Rukia told me to take it home...is that Okay with you? He's paw was bleeding and he isn't micro chipped! And he's hurt; there was a piece of glass in his paw. The vet gave him anesthetics and got the glass out...the anesthetics weren't very strong and he woke up in the middle of the operation"

Momo kept explaining, a slight desperation in her eyes.

"A dog?" Toshirou peered down at the puppy that whimpered onwards.

Rangiku gave Toshirou one of her 'I'm very superior' looks.

"What's wrong with a dog? How could you not like her? Even Haineko loves her"

Rangiku tsk-ed repeatedly, at Toshirou and waved her forefinger in front of his nose.

"Look, I don't fancy having a cat around the house and I definitely won't want a dog around the house!"

Haineko growled at Toshirou and let Rangiku stroke her gently. "Why don't you like animals Hitsugaya-kun?" Momo stared at Toshirou her tone and her stare made her obvious she was offended and hurt by his comment. Toshirou could read Momo's feelings right from her chocolate eyes that tinted with discombobulationA/N to be confused.

"I...I'm just not very fond of...animals." He tried to look away from Momo, who seemed at the brink of tears.

"Oh, That's o-okay, I'll...err..." Momo had tears down her face; she hugged the puppy tightly, cooed and walked off past me, her tear falling on my shoulder as she walked away.

"Look what you've done! Never make a girl cry, Toshirou-kun! That wasn't very nice, Kino-chan must be very offended, and so would Haineko-chan." Though Toshirou could hear the irony in Rangiku's face, he stared at her, her face serious and tinged with sympathy.

"Who's Kino? Don't tell me she named the dog!" Toshirou sighed in pity. Rangiku nodded furiously trying to support the girl that fled not long ago.

"C'mon, tell me why you hate animals so much, you let Momo-chan cry without apologizing."

Rangiku looked at Toshirou suspiciously and poured a glass of water, and herself some tea.

Toshirou lifted his school shirt to show his well built body and also a brown scar curved around his biceps. A/N FANGIRLISM!

"See that?" Toshirou turned around and showed another scar, not as freaky as the last.

Rangiku cringed and concern spread throughout her face. "What happened?"

"I got bitten, full stop, end of story." Toshirou's face calm, he's eyes closed ensuring no emotion could be sensed but it was clear that he was annoyed.

"By what?" Rangiku pursued the answer, her curiosity pushed to the limits.

Toshirou glared at Rangiku trying to find the mockery in her eyes but not finding any at all.

"When I was primary school, I use to help out at the pound to collect injured animals and look after them. I had an injured Pomeranian to look after and I called her Seiko after one of mate's, mate's, cousin's, mum's, mates...you know what I mean. Seiko was lively and very friendly; she wouldn't hurt a fly even if they swarmed at her. Seiko was loyal and a very beautiful looking dog. One day I went out to take her for her daily walk, and decided to go past a friend's place just to say hi." Toshirou remained motionless and emotionless, his eyes stayed closed. Rangiku studied him her eyes scanning around his face to find some emotion, any!

"There was a stray, it tried to fight with Seiko who was still on her leash...I tried to get rid of the big Great Dane(A/N Type of dog) but I was far to weak back then, Seiko died and I was bitten on both sides of my waist, the doctors say I had a really high will to live."

Toshirou opened his eyes and left. "Now you know my secrets, I believe I'll have to trust you, to not tell anyone!"

Toshirou felt that his faith in the woman was as empty as a water tank in the desert.

He didn't notice the small figure in the shadows, alone, heard all...

* * *

Such a short chapter sorry! Review if you please.

_Next chapter _**Fly High**_ (inspiration~ Kanye West! LOVE HIS SONGS!)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sunshine by the window~**

_Phrase of the day-_

_Never listen to your cousin if he has the following features~~  
1. Is under 12yrs old_

_2. Has glasses._

_3. Can't stop talking about internet games like dragon fable or mechquest._

_4. Can't stop talking in general about anything he had done for the past 10yrs of his life!_

_5. And if his name is Andy, Jeffery, Kevin, Daniel, Sam, Joshua, Justin, Luke (There's many more annoying boy names but just watch out for~ Andy). _

Who wants more Ichiruki? I DO! I DO! [**Rukia-chappi-chan** does too! You know you do, RUKI-CHAN!] SOON!

This chapter's title adapted from Kanye West's song. _FLY HIGH_

* * *

**Fly High**

Momo grieved for the puppy she had given to RSPCA (A/N Royal Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals) (A/N Also like an animal pound/hospital). She sobbed inside her room and made sure no-one heard her, she felt sympathy for Toshirou's scar but she had always wanted a pet and never was able to get it since her parents were allergic and didn't like animals.

She slept lightly, waking out the slightest noises, listening to the cicadas and the crickets singing their song of victory. Her Aunty's husband (uncle) snored evenly. She could hear Toshirou was having a bad night as well, he's tossing and turning didn't make Momo feel any better.

Momo started to hum; she hummed a lullaby called '_Once upon a December'_ andthen sang it quietly to herself as sleep took over. (A/N From the movie _Anastasia_)

_Dancing bears, Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory..._

_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory..._

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember._

_And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December_

Toshirou heard Momo singing. Guilt prevented Toshirou to sleep, he knew he had over-reacted and knew he should have apologized but what could he have done to make Momo feel better without making himself feel bad? He was selfish. He knew that. He closed his eyes and waited for the sun to shine through his window.

He strolled down the stairs listening for the familiar singing of Momo's early morning song and Rangiku humming along. The house was pretty quiet, not even the soft pat of Haineko's paws could be heard. Where was everybody? Toshirou walked into the kitchen and saw Momo eating breakfast silently and Rangiku was outside tending her tomatoes (A/N TO-MA-TO-S not TA-MAI-TO-S).

Awkwardly Momo and Toshirou ate breakfast together, walked to school in silence and didn't talk to each other during their first class together.

"Hey Momo, what happened? Did you break-up with him?" Rukia smirked.

"Break-up with who? Izuru-kun?" Momo wasn't in the mood for talking about romance and lovey-dovey things.

"Who? You didn't tell me you had another guy!"

"You know the gay guy with the gay eyelashes and all, you introduced him to me a week ago!" Momo looked at Rukia accusingly.

"KIRA?! I've never really known his last name, sorry, didn't I tell you he wasn't homosexual?!"

Rukia's face softened, stared at Momo's face which was so easy to read. "What happened?"

Momo lifted her eyes from her feet and their gaze met. "Hitsugaya-kun doesn't like animals"Rukia's jaw dropped. Her whole body limb with relief. "You are upset 'cause your crush doesn't like animals! You are over-reacting sweet heart! Drama queen!"Rukia waved her hands above her head in emphasis. "Really?"

"Yes, honey! It doesn't matter, just because he hates animals doesn't mean it's the end of the world!"

Rukia knew how easy it was to change Momo's mood from upset to extremely happy.

"Really? OK!" Momo grinned. Rukia nodded in encouragement.

The sun in the sky didn't stay for long, it rained again and Momo knew this was an extremely ominous sign, something was going to happen to her and she was not prepared and was going to be taken by surprise.

During their 3rd class near the end of the day, Momo was called to the front office where the principal of the school. Momo gave Toshirou a sideward glance as she left the classroom. His eyes were fixed on a droplet of water against the window pane that was slowly dripping down. Yamamoto, the school principal was to tell her urgent news; urgent news always meant bad news or no news. The rain outside still drizzled quietly against the office windows.

"Hinamori Momo, I'm sorry to be the bearer of all bad news but we were the first to hear about it. You already know your mother's condition am I correct? We learnt today she had to take depressants, am I right?"

Yamamoto was an old man but his eyes were lively and staring at her, his eyes filled with sympathy and sternness. Momo's gut churned, her tummy felt as if she swallowed a giant rock and it was tumbling around in her stomach making somersaults. What had happened to her mother?

Momo's mum was on holiday in Osaka with her step-dad, her dad had divorced her mum a 3 years ago, he would occasionally send presents from Austria where he was currently working and living, with his new found wife. Momo's mum had been sick since the death of her son, Daiku.

She was sick a lot so the doctors prescribed some depressant drugs to ease the mental and physical pain, it let her forget. Forget her son died so many years ago.

"Your mother I'm afraid had an accident and has died are very tragic death."

Momo's eyes widened, her eyes watered. "What killed her?" _Who killed her?_

"I believe it was the drugs that caused her to want to feel free like a bird and coincidentally she were on holiday around Japan's scenic heights and jumped over the railing a couple of kilometres down, she died instantly, I send my condolences."

"Than-k Y-you...sir" Momo wept into her hands as she was 1/2 carried away by Rangiku who had come to take her home.

"Why did it happen?" Momo sobbed.

"Everything happens for a reason, everything is meant to be, don't grieve for too long Momo, your mother wouldn't want you to be like this, I know 'cause I'm her cousin remember?"

Indeed Rangiku was Momo's mother's cousin but still Momo called Rangiku auntie since she didn't know what to call her anyway.

"Do you want me to tell Toshirou-kun?" Rangiku wiped the tears from Momo's cheeks and put her hair behind her ears. "No, I want to go to my mum's funeral, if there is one and pay my respects." Momo's voice failed to sound confident. Rangiku rose from her feet and tucked Momo in bed. "I'll come too; I won't tell Toshirou-kun anything, if that's how you'd like it." Momo nodded.

Momo went up the steps one by one slowly and non-progressively. she slipped into bed and covered herself with the blankets and quilts and curled into a ball longing to fall asleep yet dreading the dreams that might come.

* * *

I'm sleepy! GOOD NIGHT! ZzZzZzZzzzzzz.........................hold your bed bugs tight...SSSQUUUUIIIISSSSSSSSSSSHH!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sunshine by the window**

This is starting to lag...when you review (if you review) please say whether I should end it soon or continue on as a long story. PLEASE TELL ME!

Of course, review if you can! I'm going through internet difficulties so that's why I haven't updated hope you forgive me! SORRY!

**When one must mourn**

Rangiku and Momo departed 3 days later and left the boys both clueless and confused, they didn't have any one to make the food (that actually looked and tasted edible) and they also missed the sing-song voiced of the girls in the mornings to wake them up. So to entertain themselves without the girls that talked about Toshirou's current..._problems_.

"Hey bro, how did you meet Rangiku?" Hitsugaya's tone was bored and uninterested.

"At a bar...why do you ask?" Gin eyed him suspiciously and sighed. "Girl probs? Who is she?"

"That's none of your concern...how did she love a thing like you?" Toshirou made his voice clear and serious as if they were discussing grave matters or politics.

"Excuse me; I was young, pretty handsome when she fell in love with me!"

Toshirou stared blankly at him and walked off upstairs into his room leaving his brother downstairs watching a sport where Australia and Chile were involved (he was **OBVIOUSLY** cheering for Australia since he didn't know where Chile was).

"Hinamori, where did you go? Why did you have to take my sister-in-law with you? Was it really that important?"

Toshirou spoke to the motionless piano sitting with its covers and its dust-free surfaces.

Momo and Rangiku had said _"We're going on a trip and it's very important, don't talk about it"_

No matter how many questions he pressed they wouldn't spill a word, Momo didn't go to school for the days she packed and every night Toshirou listened to her cry herself to sleep.

"What's the meaning of all this?"

Toshirou sat at the piano and looked out the window and saw someone vaguely familiar outside waving like a mental, 2 storeys down.

The plane Momo and Rangiku caught was early so they didn't get a chance to sit down and rest their tired arms and legs. Momo talked little during the last few days with Toshirou she limited her words only to the polite: _Thank you, Sorry, Excuse me and umm... _otherwise she nodded or shook her head. Momo talked even less when she met her distant relatives on her mother's side and when she saw her dad she didn't even he met his eyes.

"Rangiku, where are we staying?" Momo whispered. Rangiku looked at her with pity and touched her cheek. "If you don't want to stay with your step-dad or your real dad than we'll stay in a hotel, I've never visited Osaka so we'll have to ask, do you want to eat?" Rangiku smiled and held her hand tightly.

"No, thank you, I'm not hungry" Momo looked down at her black dress and black leather shoes Rangiku bought for her for this certain occasion, she liked them very much but she thought that going out in public, covered in black (well not covered) was inappropriate but she didn't complain out of fear of being a burden.

Rangiku did a lot of shopping to cover for all Momo's limited amount of clothing and an excuse to get some for herself as well. The funeral would be the next day and still they hadn't bought 'enough clothes'. When finally Momo persuaded Rangiku to get into their hotel it was late and they had dinner in bed with room service. While they were eating Rangiku asked Momo a few personal questions.

"Sweetie, why didn't you want to tell Toshirou-kun about our leave?"

"I didn't want to worry him, that's all."

"Why would he worry about her sister-in-law's niece's mother?"

"I don't know...if he's mother died I would have worried for him"

"He's mother _has_ passed away, Momo" Rangiku made Momo gasp and look at her dinner guiltily. "I didn't know..."

"I doubt you would've known, even my husband has a hard time talking about it, Toshirou-kun would have been so young when she passed away, I remember when I was dating Ichimaru, I went to her funeral" Rangiku sighed. "She was a beautiful woman and so delighted every single time Ichimaru brought me over to see his parents." Rangiku stared at the ceiling in admiration.

"How many funerals have you been to _so far_?" Rangiku giggled.

"At least not enough to lose count! I've been to 3 this is my 3rd."

"4th" Momo repeated with exaggeration. "Can I hear the first and second and third one?"

Rangiku looked out the window at the buildings and licked the soy sauce from her lips. "The 1st was...my aunty, she died of cancer but I was too young to remember her, the second was my father..." Rangiku's eyes watered and Momo apologized for being so selfish. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked"

"It's okay; I just thought maybe I had gotten over it"

There was an awkward silence between them and their dinner was half eaten, they clambered into bed together and fell asleep.

The next morning it was bright and sunny, not a cloud in sight, Momo groaned as she changed into her other black dress and slipped on the same black leather flats. By the time she had finished Rangiku was applying her make-up and was talking about her various stranger-relatives that she was going to meet that day.

"You also have to say morning to your cousin Miki and her parents, Miki is older than you by a couple odd years and has a side fringe that covers her eyes...she's emo...you know...she loves funerals."

Momo nodded while she brushed her hair straight and put a black head band in.

"Are you ready? It's time to go; we have to be there early to prepare for a couple of things" Rangiku smiled in pity. Momo nodded and finished eating the apple she had found while Rangiku was doing her eyelashes.

Momo decided she'd be quiet for the time being but no-one really needed her to talk since they all pitied her, a teenager in the midst of puberty without a mother.

Rangiku and Momo caught a taxi to the cemetery and greeted the various 'relatives, friends and family' as more and more people arrived. Finally the priest arrived to start the service. The service was as expected boring and sad, just telling Momo's mother's life story in a monotonous tone hinted with sympathy, no one laughed at the lame jokes people used when they said their speech. Everyone just sat and cried, even at the burial, many people Momo had never seen before dropped to their knees shouting and crying like a 3year old toddler without its daily intake of junk food.

Momo sobbed but didn't cry, she'd cried enough and she wasn't going to cry in front of so many strangers.

Rangiku and Momo left the service early, lingering at the cemetery crying was the last thing Rangiku planned to do.

They went shopping tasted different foods, it was all fun but both knew that each other were longing to go home where everything is safe and worry-less.

If only the world were perfect.

The snow was falling as the plane landed on the grey path surrounded by a white coat of heavy snow. Gin and Toshirou waited in the waiting rooms watching as people kissed each other goodbye, watched them cry, shake hands and laugh. A woman with tears down her cheeks walked past with _Farewell_ balloons and lots of flowers and a huge teddy bear in her arms, she must be leaving for a pretty long time.

Absent-mindedly Toshirou yawned and looked in the direction of the plane that had landed just 10 minutes ago.

"Hey bro, would that be their plane?" Toshirou nudged Gin.

"For the millionth time Toshirou! HOW WOULD I KNOW?! Look around for familiar faces wake me when you see them" Gin closed his eyes and put a _Free trip to New Caledonia_ brochure over his face. Though the sun was behind the clouds and no horizon would really be seen, Toshirou saw at the corner of his eye, a girl, a girl emerging from the horizon with a suitcase and a fresh new outfit for the weathers of winter.

"Momo..."

A large bosomed lady with strawberry-blonde hair strolled towards Toshirou, took the brochure from his brother's face and yelled.

"Wake up you lazy bastard!" Gin smiled and kissed his wife. "I love you too"

Momo tailed behind the group with a suitcase half her size, Toshirou took it from her but still she lingered at the back like a lost lamb in a unfamiliar herd.

'Has anything changed? What did I miss?' Thoughts of Momo ran through Toshirou's head.

Change is a new beginning.

--

Hope you liked that. BTW Toshirou and Momo are not related!!! Rangiku and Gin are just married and Momo is Rangiku's cousin's daughter. Toshirou is Gin's brother.

NO RELATION WHAT SO EVER! Knock that into your head and MAKE IT STAY!


	10. Chapter 10

**Sunshine by the window**

Should I add a disclaimer?? I will for the fun of it!

Sorry for updating so late and the plotline is going down! Help~

Vote-

Yes, make this story very long.

No, clean it up and say goodbye!

**Disclaimer~** I do not own Bleach! I wish I did, if I was the owner of Bleach, I'd make it have a tint of romance and the battles wouldn't last so bloody LONG! But yes still battles but no battles for love...and no complete fluff moments that'd be too boring! Ok enough of my babbling!

Please review and vote now! (in your review...of course and after you read...hehehe)

***P.O.V means **P**oint **O**f **V**iew (For those who have no clue)

* * *

_**Jealous?**_

Toshirou (**P.O.V**) ***

Leaving the airport in silence was awkward. Two suitcases between me and Momo prevented me from talking to her. She seemed pretty happy to be home. She had a glass of milk and went upstairs with an apple flavoured lollypop and a packet of gummy bears. I was worried about her, didn't know where she went so I decided to jot down everything she ate. From the moment she got back to the instant she slept. I hope she doesn't have any midnight snacks, I need sleep too!

Milk

apple-flavoured lollypop

gummy bears consisting of over 50 gummy bears

**Lunch**

Vegetarian Lasagne (Rangiku is _trying_ to lose weight; she doesn't even have any weight to lose!)

Glass of water

ice-cream with cone

**Afternoon Tea**

a small toasted cheese sandwich

lemonade (Sprite)

For dinner we went to (开心茶 kai xin cha~happy tea) (A/N I'm Chinky so I know Chinese! DER!) this little Chinese restaurant with tinted glass (Gin likes private eating places). She spoke to me, I lost track of what she ate and sank into her heavenly voice. I wonder if she'll sing...just for me...AH! I'm crazy! I haven't done anything sane today! Maybe tomorrow when school starts again Ichigo can help me out a bit.

* * *

Hinamori (**P.O.V**) ***

Toshirou-kun was very nice to carry my luggage, Aunt Rangiku insisted in buying a new wardrobe for winter and a couple of cute things and then she was desperate to find expensive, _quality_ perfume. I'll never understand retail therapy, sure shopping is fun but not to those extents! Poor Uncle Gin, he didn't keep the house too tidy when we were gone so both Uncle Gin and Toshirou-kun got Aunty Rangiku's lecture about keeping house, guests and reputation. It was funny to watch but I didn't want to seem rude so I went upstairs to listen to my iPod. I had a lollypop with me and a packet of gummy bears. I had this strange feeling Toshirou's been recording down what I eat mentally, I am certainly wrong (I know, he's not that type of person...I hope) but I cant help feel weird and self-conscious. When we went to the cute little Chinese restaurant, he was very warm, he even let me try what he was eating, I really have missed him.

School went smoothly, Rukia showed me all the lessons I had missed and the work I had to catch up on, everyone was so nice, they must of found out some how that my mother had passed away or the nosy Mr Yamamoto (my principal) told the whole school in a whole school assembly, even the teachers gave me their condolences. At lunch time all my friends gave me hug under the great ghost gum.

Remember Kira? Kira Izuru? He has changed a lot...he's much more confronting, no bad word...scary...something changed while I was gone and it's no _good_ change he started doing everything a _cool _kid did. He looks like a freak. Kira came up to me after lunch in Science class, he grinned at me, as if he were of mental disorder and walk towards me like a goof, he was exactly like a teeny bopper (A/N a try hard, a wanna be, thinks they're so cool). Quote, he said exactly this:

"Hey Momo chick!" I turned around in horror, I had never heard his voice so loud before, "I need to tell you sumting." Sumting?! What kind of word is that?! I nodded and went back to my work, I certainly had a lot to catch up on. "Ei! You listening to me?" I turned around and stared at him hard, he was acting like a jerk and treating me like a low life!

"After School come to the cafe near the shopping centre at the little bro's park know?" I was tempted to say "Rephrase that so I understand please." But I didn't and just said

"Sure," with a smirk on my face, I had a plan but I don't like it myself. I would probably break Kira-kun's heart but...also trigger something I had never known existed out of my dreams.

* * *

Normal

When 1st class had ended Toshirou went to look for Ichigo who was sitting on top of the picnic tables munching on a sandwich...abnormally red...

"Kurosaki, gotta ask you something."

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! The beetroot from the sandwich soaked up the bread, ok?! Does that answer your question?"

Toshirou smirked. Ichigo humphed and turned his back toward and hunched over his beet red sandwich

"That wasn't my question but thank you anyway, I was wondering-"

Ichigo laughed with his mouthful, "Oh, Ichigo, Ichigo! Tell me, oh great love guru! What am I to do now that Momo-chan is back!? Oh I'm so distressed I can't get to sleep!!!" Ichigo threw himself towards Toshirou and collapsed to the floor laughing, his sandwich squashed under his arse. Ichigo grimaced and removed the sandwich with disgust hoping for his life that no stain lay red upon his butt. He sighed in relief and wiped his bum with a tissue.

"Cut the crap!" He helped Ichigo get up and stared him in the eye. "You going to help me?"

"Sure, what's the problem? You guys made love last night and she's pregnant?" Ichigo got a punch in the face and kick in the shins for that one remark.

"Look, Hinamori has asked me to go to the park with her for a stroll and I don't know what it's supposed to mean." Toshirou took a seat next to Ichigo and also started eating.

"I seriously don't understand why you're asking me! If anybody you should ask Renji, they went to the same primary school they're in the same classes for everything...though, they hadn't seen each other in a couple of years so-"

"What you has just said is useless to me, Renji knows nothing of Momo, only the little baby details of 5 years ago! I don't care what she was like when she was a kid! I've seen pictures yeah, but what does that have to do with now? HEY?!"

Ichigo cringed and shuddered under the increasing volume of Toshirou's voice. "Chill man, no need to get so worked up, the only thing I can say is, let me come, I'll watch what she wants you to do like...behind a tree, you wont know I'm there no-one will. I'll go to the park myself, don't come and find me, deal?"

Toshirou stood up and started to leave. "Yea, whatever."

At the end of the day Kira was no where to be seen. Momo presumed he was at the park already, being the dork he is. Toshirou met Momo at the front gates and walked to the park. He tried to start a conversation.

"So, why do you want me to go to the park with you?"

Momo blushed slightly, "I guess I didn't want to be alone...if you don't want to come you don't have to."

"No, no don't get me wrong I was just wondering."

At the corner of his eye Toshirou saw Ichigo...trying desperately to hide.

They entered the park and walked along the pebbled path, stopping by each animal they saw, it was like visiting a zoo except there were no cages, fences or any animals that you didn't see anywhere else. Pigeons roamed freely, a few ducks and they're ducklings waddling into the water, a seagull pecking in the bins and a crow eyeing a sparrow with greed.

Momo looked around frantically to find Kira, ready put her plan to action.

She took Toshirou by the hand and dragged him to an ice-cream parlour. She bought a cookies and cream and Toshirou bought Vanilla. The whole time Momo's hand wrapped tightly around Toshirou's. Toshirou was freaked by the sudden closeness and nearly flinched but the pleasure and desire to hold her overwhelmed him more than the shock. "Toshirou-kun? Can I call you Shirou-chan? You're name is so-"

Momo gave Toshirou's hand a light squeeze, Toshirou nearly flinched again. Kira was only a couple of trees away but he didn't seem to have noticed. Momo stopped abruptly and turned to Toshirou. "Well, can I?" Momo had planned this all out and she was one good actor when she truly wanted to be (which was rarely). Not a single blush escaped, her posture composed, but deep inside her cheeks are burning and she was at the brink of fainting.

Toshirou on the other hand was usually good at controlling his emotions was losing it. His head was light and he's neck was burning but his faced fix with a frown of desperation. "Why would you call me that?"

Momo grinned, getting closer to Toshirou "Because", Kira had noticed Momo with Toshirou and was walking toward them "It's a cute name, and umm...Toshirou I need to kiss you." Momo's eyes filled with and nervousness as she turned around to see Kira getting ever closer. Before Toshirou could object or even react Momo's soft lips touched Toshirou's and the real chemistry began. Toshirou held her chin up and Momo put both her hands on his cheeks, Momo was starting to think.._.I'm not acting anymore..._

Toshirou got the flow of it, knowing and noticing the change in Kira when Momo got back from the place she went to and thought _If she's going to drag me into this, might as well play along, this is kind of fun._ They parted to get some air into their lungs before Toshirou put his hand on her waist, leading Momo away from the gobsmacked Kira, whose jaw was down to his knees, swinging from one side to the next. "Hinamori...why did you drag me into this?" His voice tinted with mischief and confusion. Toshirou's pace got faster with Momo's.

"Sorry, I needed a guy to help me get rid of Kira-kun and I trust you the most so I chose you, I'm really sorry." Toshirou was shocked, Momo trusted him?

But still a thought popped into his mind. _I thought the guy you'd trust most would be your dad...should I be offended? But then she rarely sees her dad...her real dad._

Momo suddenly felt self-conscious, vulnerable, exposed and worst of all...lost. She finally realised..._I held Toshirou-kun's hand, kissed him...for a really long time and...He's hand is still on my waist...but I don't feel weird about it...I wonder what he's feeling? _

Toshirou smirked, but only the passerby's could see. He thought..._maybe I should tell her...how though?_ Toshirou was a fast thinker but he was bad with his wording so it sounded kind of perverted.

"Nah, it's okay, no need to apologize, I kinda liked it actually." Momo looked up at him with wide eyes before looking down at her feet and said, "I did too..."

Ichigo watched from behind a bush trying not to laugh and trying not to scream...a dog just pissed on his shoe.

**

* * *

**

**(FACTUAL) Evidence of Kira Izuru's liking for Momo**

**Bleach volume 15 Page 82-83**

**Bleach Volume 15 page 160**

Not a lot of evidence but enough to

* * *

Author's Note (...again)

Oh, writing that was so fun!

I know it's stupid since I'm failing to update this one but....I really want to start on this other Hitsuhina fanfic...problem is it might take a while...a long while...I don't have a name for it yet but could anyone give me ideas?

Here's the summary~~

**Summary**

Hinamori Momo has just met him and then engaged in less than 2 months to a handsome painter called Hitsugaya Toshirou, someone so rich that it didn't matter whether he's paintings cost $2 or $80million but in each painting there's a faint reflection, sometimes a shadow or the whole body of an exceedingly beautiful woman. Who is this woman and why does she look so much like Momo?

Is Hitsugaya a murderer or is there a supernatural thing coming after Momo

*********************

I hoped you liked the latest chapter of Sunshine by the Window...I'll TRY to update faster...I'm really really sorry. It's the holidays now so I'll might be able to update faster.

Sorry!

I'm sincerely SORRY!

SORRY!

SORRY!

SORRY!

I really like recommending things and if you're into Hitsuhina I strongly advise _Premonition_. But I've forgotten who it was by...I Apologise to the person who wrote the fanfic but your name did not register in my head...ehehe...SORRY!

_Premonition _is for those of you who like~crime investigation, romance, action, tragedy and drama. With Pairings of Hitsuhina (main), IchiRuki and Ishihime.

The second chapter made me cry like a baby, I must have cried a litre! I seriously advise it! It' SOOOOO GOOD! I LOVED IT YOU WILL TOO!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Sunshine by the window~**

Have I updated too late again? SORRY! I tried, I've tried so hard!

Anyway, I thought I'd spice things up...this lovey-dovey stuff is getting boring, sorry to those who like FLUFF but I'm the Author I have authority over what I am to write, for those who like drama thriller tragedy...It's coming and coming fast!

BRING IT ON! (Pink Panther theme music....) (William Tell ring tone...) (Singing~ Pop goes the weasel) "..."

NO ONE DARES TOUCH MY HOT CUPPA AUSSIE TEA!!!!!!!!!!!

(Sigh* this is the typical behaviour of a teenage girl on too much sugar x SUGAR HIGH~!!)

BTW…This may not be a very…innocent story so please…BEWARE!

~R&R~

* * *

**Gathering of the Clouds**

The days fell, the sky scattered with clouds, cleared...Momo and Toshirou's bond grew stronger, they spent more time together and they talked more freely, no one questioned them about the sudden closeness but secretly congratulated them for finally finding what made them happy, at such a young age…

Even Rangiku's farm was working out great as well, her orange tree had sprouted to 6.81cm (she measured everyday) and her newly seeded soil had small green bits.

Whenever Rangiku had the chance, she'd tease Momo and Toshirou watching as they try to deny the truth. Rangiku threatened Ichigo for the truth of what happened at the park and with the help of numb-chuckers, ninja-darts and a water gun that looked like a bazooka, Ichigo spat the truth out and some other additional things that Rangiku wanted to know for blackmail. Ichigo himself nearly fainted at the sight of the couple...but his stomach nearly split open laughing at Kira's face which was twisted into shock, heart-break-regret-hate and a little bit of...jealousy...A LOT OF JEALOUSY.

At school, things were back to normal, Kira's shock and what happened at the park spread around the school like bushfire. He returned to his normal depressed, silent, dumb nerd-boy.

Rukia's plan worked. The whole point of making Momo and Kira go out was to lure Toshirou closer to Momo. To make them see things they had never seen before. It was now Rukia's turn, and she didn't know what to do. There was one guy who looked decent but he yelled at her on their first meeting_…he was pretty good-looking…Kurosaki was it? _Rukia felt guilty for using Kira and breaking his heart but finally the couple that were meant to be, came together. However, what Rukia didn't know was that she just put the spicy chilly into the sweet vanilla ice cream.

Toshirou was in the middle of Commerce (an elective that he truly regretted picking) when Ichigo tapped him on the back and said, "Hey, Toshirou? Asked her out yet?"

Toshirou watched as heads turned and a couple of girls growled. "What are you talking about…Kurosaki?!" Toshirou turned around to glare and turned back so not to catch the attention of the teacher. "I said, have you asked Momo out yet?! About time you did, after that super sugar pash **(A/N A really long kiss)** I thought you might've made a move on her." Toshirou stiffened in his seat and made a mental note to bash Ichigo after school. The bell rang and Toshirou was able to kick Ichigo in the shins and elbowed him in the stomach.  
"Shut up! Don't spread the rumours! If you the spread the rumours, I won't be able to ask her out, since she'd know already!" What Toshirou said seemed to satisfy Ichigo's curiosity buds as he nodded and walked away. Toshirou dragged him back and said, "Now…it's you're turn!" Ichigo stared in shock as Toshirou pulled a photo out of Ichigo's bag…a picture of…Rukia.  
"I SWEAR I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! IT IS NOT MINE! I…I…DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! I'M NOT A STALKER!" Toshirou nodded sarcastically and put the photo back into Ichigo's bag, grabbing him by the neck, lead him out to the playground where a crowd gathered around the gates. And there stood two beautiful young ladies both had fallen fall…well, Ichigo would have to have more persuasion, self-denial love!  
Momo waved, "Toshirou-kun, Kurosaki-kun, C'mon, you guys said we were going shopping today right? I brought Rukia-chan along too if that's ok…" Toshirou nodded coolly and smirked at Ichigo who let out a huge sigh. "Double date…except one date is blind!" Toshirou smirked and gave an amused grunt. "Rukia-chan, this is Ichigo Kurosaki, he's in some of our classes." Momo introduced Rukia and Ichigo and watched as hatred and anger burned in each other's eyes as they both blurted out. "IDIOT!" Rukia kicked him in the stomach and Ichigo missed her head. "HEY HOW ARE YOU GOING MENTAL MIDGET?!" Rukia's face flushed with anger. ""WELL I'M THE SHORTEST MIDGET IN THE WORLD! CAUSE I'M THE PRINCESS OF SHORT BITCHES WITH PMS!" Rukia glared and restrained from sticking her tongue out.

Toshirou kicked Ichigo in the arse and shut him up. Many people looked in shock at the clear _love _they showed each other. Toshirou let the bickering couple continue they're argument from last week and walked over to Momo who tried to stop them fighting. "Hinamori, leave them, that's they're way of showing their love for each other." Toshirou smirked as he heard Ichigo scream "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM SHORT SH**! I DIDN'T TRIP YOU OVER LAST WEEK SLUT! YOU ARE SO CLUMSY YOU'D TRIP OVER A LADY BEETLE!" And the reply was very…inappropriate.  
Momo nodded and walked with Toshirou beside her, looking up at the blue sky that was sending signals, as the clouds sundered above… "Toshirou-kun, do you think it's going to rain? I didn't bring my umbrella today." Toshirou nodded at Momo.

"It probably would, I have an umbrella, don't worry." Momo looked at Toshirou and met eyes with him, noticing that Toshirou was staring at her…it was gentle stare, almost loving, filled with care. Momo smiled and looked at the movement of her feet and sneaked her hand into his who knew it was coming. Squeezed it a little and loosened. Their sudden intimacy made Ichigo and Rukia go quiet and almost silent. "I didn't know they were dating!" Ichigo walked faster to see clearer at what he was already seeing. "Hey! Don't get too close, give them space."

Momo looked up at Toshirou while walking, their pace starting to slow. "Toshirou-kun…I've been hearing rumours…" Toshirou's brow furrowed and stared dead ahead with concern. "About what?" Momo stopped talking; she looked toward the darkened sky for the answers to her question and looked back down at her feet in defeat. The rumours say…that you…really liked…this…" Toshirou looked at Momo and was about to give her a questioning look when his and was yanked down, his head level with hers and a forceful but gentle kiss planted on his lips, he kissed back. Time had stopped between them. Ichigo and Rukia stood faraway looking extremely pleased and proud. Ichigo took his phone out in time to film and take a picture of it. He sent the picture to Rangiku and to Rukia who was begging for one. Ichigo made a mental note; never to let Toshirou touch his phone…secrets lie within.

"Well, the rumours were true, I do like it." Toshirou smiled, a unique smile meant only for the one person he'd ever smiled that way to…Momo Hinamori.

Momo blushed and leaned closer to Toshirou.

When the finally arrived and Ichigo and Rukia had gotten bored of arguing, the boys offered to carry all the needed material and the girls actually _shop. _

Toshirou watched as Rukia and Momo giggled into a newsagency. Ichigo and Toshirou couldn't go inside because they had a handful of groceries. Toshirou suggested they could use a trolley but Ichigo didn't want to look like a granny, leaning over a silver trolley.

Indeed when the shopping was complete it was pouring with rain. Ichigo was getting a lift home and Isshin (Ichigo's father) offered Rukia a lift as well. Toshirou asked whether Isshin could take the sopping home to Rangiku and Toshirou and Momo could walk. It wasn't too far and there wasn't much room left in the car, even for someone as petite as Momo.

Toshirou shared his umbrella with Momo and walked in the direction of home.

"Toshirou-kun, I'm scared…" An arm came around Momo's waist.

"What are you scared of?" Toshirou tightened and stopped at a traffic light. The umbrella was nothing fancy, it was just black…but people were staring at the couple under Toshirou's utterly glamour-less umbrella. "Do you think Kira-kun is angry?"

Momo's voice shook and her skin was cold. Toshirou took his jumper off and put it around Momo. "Why would he be angry?" Momo shook her head and attached herself to Toshirou's side, shivering. Toshirou started getting worried. Momo was letting out moans of pain and wouldn't talk. Her walking pace slowed and her breathing was irregular.

"Momo! Hey! Don't go to sleep, wake up." Momo grunted quietly, collapsing onto her front, onto the concrete pavement. Toshirou immediately picked her up off her feet and raced down the street busting open the back gate thinking _Gin will fix that…right now there's something wrong with Momo. _Toshirou slid open the backdoor and yelling for Rangiku.

Rangiku got her changed into dry clothes and put her into bed. Toshirou sat on Momo's bedside, his hair dripping with rain. "Toshirou-kun, you are an idiot! Momo-chan's got a fever! IT'S NOT LIKE SHE'S ON HER DEATH BED! Get out and start tidying her wet bag and yours too! Look at your hair! Go have a shower as well."

Toshirou nodded and touched Momo's cheek was burning with heat, a cold, wet face towel over her forehead. "Toshirou, shoo!" He finally left the room after Rangiku threatened him with a glass thermometer. Toshirou sighed and was about to have a shower when his brother shouted. "Don't worry, man, Rangiku's having PMS at the moment, don't think she's angry at ya."

Toshirou nodded and walked into the bathroom.

Rangiku called a doctor a really close doctor that was kind enough to come to you rather than you come to them. She knew that Momo's current condition isn't a fever but a poison. She scanned the room and then opened Momo's mouth hopping whatever had caused this reaction was found and cured. Was it something she ate? Was it something she breathed? Couldn't be, or Toshirou and many other students would have been affected too.

When the doctor arrived, Rangiku brought her upstairs where Momo lay, peaceful, her breathing ragged. "Unohana-san, is it what I thought it was?"

The woman studied Momo.

"It is…but it's not lethal, not unless it was an overdose, she's still living after 2hrs so if it was an overdose of the poison you mentioned it should take affect….in a couple more hours, the symptoms are as expected but I'm am very sure she is in no harm, her fever will continue for 3-5 days and she may awake soon, feed her immediately and give her lots to drink. She has to get the poison out of her system, if it stays, the long- term effects are extremely dangerous, I can't give you any medication because that would make the poison run through her system swifter and faster, good luck, don't worry, Rangiku-san, she'll be okay."

The two women didn't notice the teenage boy leaning his back against the door, straining his ears to hear the horror news the visitor had discovered.

Hinamori was poisoned…by whom?  
Toshirou left the room that gave out ominous auras (Momo's room) and sat on the piano stool, shook his head and watched as his brother came in and grinned at him.  
"Toshirou, remember my previous job?" Gin's smile twitched into a smirk.  
They stared at each other, both waiting for an answer, Toshirou waited for himself to speak and Gin nodded in encouragement.  
"Ichimaru, what did you do? I thought you quit! Rangiku is going to kill you." Gin grinned wider.

"Don't worry Toshirou, I didn't do anything, it's not like I rejioned, but...I know my secrets and you are going to learn yours." Gin turned his back to Toshirou, he snickered and left.  
Toshirou thought hard...Gin is a criminal...a cold hard killer, but only 4 people in the world knows that.

1. Himself  
2. Toshirou  
3. Their mother  
4. Aizen Sousuke...

Toshirou ran into Momo's room without knocking, Momo was asleep and gently Toshirou took hold of her arm and pushed her Pj sleeves up. And sure enough there was a flower, like bells...the symbol of Aizen Sousuke. The Symbol was only paint and wiped off easily but what Toshirou wondered was...

_How'd she get it? Why does she have it? _

* * *

I feel so tired! ATM my internet is dead and I'm going to start the next chapter to occupy my time. Wish me luck for the Science ½ yearly! LOL Hope you liked this chapter.

OMG Wish me luck for Maths and History as well! I hate tests they are so stressing!

Momo-chan^^~

??R&R??


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

Sunshine by the Window

Once again I'm late! Sorry!

You know what I think that the disclaimer shouldn't be displayed…I'd love to own Bleach…sigh* Anyways….

Disclaimer~ I have not the authority and rights to produce anything without the consent of the creator. Dear Tite Kubo…I don't own Bleach.

* * *

_**(GUYS! Get ready for one disaster after the other!)**_

**R-77 Revolver*********

Toshirou watched helplessly as Momo lay in bed, her face flushed and a warm, unhealthy aura spread out of her like a heater. Momo missed 3 days of school and Toshirou watched her, after school, before school and even camped out in her room, waiting for her to wake up. Toshirou hardly ate and when he did it was very little. Rangiku became extremely worried, for both teenagers.

"Toshirou-kun, please eat something, do you think Momo-chan would want you to starve like this?" Rangiku begged continuously each night bringing a tray of food for him each night and each night he doesn't touch it.

Even Ichigo became concerned. "Toshirou, you're sick, you haven''t yelled at me in ages, is there something wrong?"

Toshirou could only glare and say, "I couldn't do anything for her, I broke my promise." Ichigo didn't have a clue what he meant but Momo's absence explained all, well mostly.

Everyday Momo's condition became better but Toshirou's faltered. Due to lack of sleep, stress and not enough proper nutrition, Toshirou fainted during P.E, he's best subject. He was sent home and all the fans thought he died.

They (the fans) built a shrine (in 2 minutes) and called it

_"Hitsugaya Toshirou Love 3"_

It was decorated with flowers and they even built a temporary pond for him with fake rubber koi (mind you this was in the middle of the tennis courts)

Rangiku yelled at the 'sleeping' boy. "I TOLD YOU TO EAT! DO YOU THINK MOMO-CHAN WOULD BE PROUD OF YOU BEING AN IDIOT?!"

Toshirou lay in the back seat; all the seat belts over his body and Rangiku watched the road growling to herself.

Both teenagers lay in bed, Momo in her bed, Toshirou in a futon (A/N JAPANESE BED!) on the floor.

Momo woke up first; she groaned and lifted her self out of her stiff position in bed. She felt a pang of pain on her left arm and lifted her sleeve to look, a flower…small flowers like a bell hanging from a horizontal stem…where'd she get that?

Momo felt dizzy and nauseous. Her head felt heavy and her balance wasn't well. She got out of bed with her hand over her eyes to block the migraine and fell flat on the ground.

"ERGH!" Someone groaned really loudly and made Momo scream. "Hinamori….you sat on me…" Toshirou had his arms around his stomach, and was kneeling on the ground with his nose millimetres from the floor and turned his head to smile at Momo who was red with shock and embarrassment.

"What are you doing here, Toshirou-kun? You really scared me!"

Momo stood up and offered a hand to Toshirou to help him up.

"Shouldn't you be apologizing rather than putting the blame on me?" Toshirou smirked and sat down on Momo's chair.

"OH! SORRY! Are you okay?" Toshirou waved his hand up and down.

"It's okay, I was joking, you know you have been sleeping for 4 days now?" Rangiku came walking into the room and said, "You have been sleeping for 32hrs too Toshirou."

Momo stared dumbstruck…"You counted?"

Everyone was so relieved the two youngest members of the house were…_alive, _even Haineko was happy, who sat on Momo's lap just staring up out her and purring.

They might have awoken but each were in delicate state. Toshirou looked like he was going to drop any second and Momo had a face as red as a rose and she didn't walk straight.

Rangiku worried and nagged the two off to bed but they refused~

"I'm feeling fine, much better! Don't worry!" (Momo) and "Shut UP! I'M NOT SICK!" (Toshirou)

After many nags and yelling Toshirou gave up and raced up the stairs into Momo's room (he had gotten use to going in there after only 4 days). Momo followed him and tripped, she got up and ran again to her room…instinct told her where to go.

"Toshirou-kun…? What happened? Why have I been sleeping for so long?" Momo sat sown beside him and held his hand. He looked up to the ceiling and shook his head.

"I don't know…but you were poisoned by someone from my brother's old mafia league, someone wants you dead."

Toshirou faced Momo and knew what he had said was wrong because a fold of worry engraved onto her face as she stared at her knees. "Hinamori…I was joking." Momo stared at him and gave him a glare (her glares were so gentle they were like a nice summer's breeze) and lightly punched him on the arm.

"DON'T DO THAT! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE EARLY!" Toshirou laughed and stared back at the ceiling thinking, _no one is going to take you from me…I promised didn't I?_

Surprisingly, Momo didn't ask again. Momo knew that he had told her the truth and that he wanted her to be happy and not to worry. _He was worried about me…_

Together they stayed home for another day and played childish games.

"AH! TOSHIROU! I WAS HERE FIRST!" Toshirou butt her out of the chair and sat on the chair majestically fake frowning down upon Momo who was wearing a skirt that made her flash.

"Hinamori Momo, I can see your orange panties…ahahahahaha." Momo blushed and stood up abruptly.

"PERV!" Momo screamed into his ear and ran, nearly falling over Haineko who was settling to her afternoon nap in the sun. She ran into the front yard with her hair down, her hair tied had been pulled away by Toshirou who liked her hair down.

Momo climbed onto a small stone pillar connected to the metal gates.

"It feels so good up here!" Momo stretched her arms out to embrace the cool afternoon sun.

"You're only 1 metre off the ground." Toshirou stood under her, his head reaching her thigh.

Momo jumped and grinned at Toshirou who stared back with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Momo went back into the house dragged Toshirou behind her and grabbed her purse and her phone. Toshirou did the same not knowing what was happening.

"Hinamori, what are you doing?" Momo dragged him out the door motioned for him to stay and scribbled on a piece of note, leaving it on the kitchen table.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Aunty Rangiku_**

_Me and Toshirou are going on a date...well_

_Toshirou doesn't know that, we'll be back REALLY quick!_

_We're not sick; Toshirou wouldn't let me out in the garden if I were sick!_

_And I made sure Toshirou wasn't sick_

_Right now it's 11:28._

_If we're not back by 5pm than call the police_

_We're just going to Kakura shopping centre and the shopping strip there._

_Anyway Toshirou is waiting!_

_Love you heaps! Momo~_

* * *

"Hinamori, where are we going?" Toshirou was starting to get impatient. Momo shook her head with her finger on her lips.

"Shhhh…it's a-"

"It's a surprise right? I already know I'm taking you on a date aren't I?"

Momo frowned and pouted.

"How'd you know? It was supposed to be a secret!"  
"I can read you like a book! You can't hide any secrets from me y'know!"

Momo's playful smile dropped and she stared into his eyes, his beautiful glowing eyes…there was something she knew that he didn't.

Something was going to happen and Momo had a _**REALLY**_ bad feeling. Something told her to go out and get a bit of fresh air with Toshirou but something else was dragging her into a huge ditch…this ditch was filled with all the possible negative consequences that would happen between them.  
She didn't care…because another something told her to spend good quality time with Toshirou…was she going to regret this decision?

Toshirou and Momo chatted along as they slowly walked towards Kakura square, its spacious surroundings gave Momo the feeling of freedom, its lack of peak hour rush portrayed the peaceful environment they lived in…  
They both didn't have much money because their allowances were stripped away because they were both sick and Rangiku would never forgive Toshirou worrying himself unconscious.  
They both went to get something to eat, they hadn't eaten lunch and the things that Rangiku likes to buys is organic, for a teenage boy~ organic is like a diet from hell.

After getting a snack they wandered into the plaza, aware of faces looking at them and a few women gossiping here and there, "Look at that, kids jigging school to go on a date how despicable, when I was young…"

Toshirou glared at the woman who said it and walked faster leaving Momo behind, ranting about a new actor that is extremely ugly but popular.

"Toshirou-kun, I didn't tell you where we were going but when we arrived you seemed unsurprised." Toshirou smirked and kept walking looking at Momo from the corners of his eyes.

"You are way too predictable." Toshirou nodded in the direction of a cute little Asian grocery store, his smirk widening as he watched Momo throw a little tanty from the corner is eye.

Momo walked ahead of Toshirou and felt all tingly inside; it was like the butterflies in her stomach were sprinkling pixie dust everywhere. She didn't want to hold his hand in public, especially since they were high-school kids and it'd look like they really did jig school to _go on a date…_

They bought a few snacks and Momo wandered to a bakery stand and bought some hot, soft bread with stuffing inside, Toshirou just bought a plain bun the size of his hand, which was also soft and warm.

They didn't do much but Momo had a fun time and was overly happy, so was Toshirou who smiled mildly though his felt as if he could take her by the hand and fly her to the clouds and declare his love for her, over and over again. Toshirou grimaced at the thought, he'd been hanging around Momo too much, he's imagination was becoming more and more…wild.

"Toshirou-kun, you have been dreaming all day and it's not even night time yet!" Momo giggled at her own joke and Toshirou smiled mildly again, he felt as though the day couldn't end in misery it's too good to be true yet, it's reality.

He cherished her every movement not knowing that Momo too was doing the same.

Momo's phone vibrated on her bag, she scrambled for it and read the Caller ID _You have a new message from __**Rukia-chan.**_

Momo opened the announcement and Momo smiled.

"Rukia's upset that I skipped school, even though I had gotten better, who told her? Did you tell her I had woken up now?" Toshirou shook his head and took his phone out as well.

"I texted Ichigo this morning before school started, he's spreading the rumours that I'm awake and you've recovered. We were supposed to be at school today but Rangiku insisted that another day at home would be better."

Momo nodded in understanding and began to laugh.

"Ichigo's dating Rukia isn't he? No wonder she knew so much, they are such a cute couple, always having a bickering love session whenever they met."

Toshirou nodded and then sighed, and smirked...again. Toshirou thought Rukia most likely threatened Ichigo to tell the truth.

"You missed out on a lot of things during your 4 day departure from the human universe."

They were only streets from their house and they heard footsteps, someone was following them yet they were unseen. It was the broad daylight and still Toshirou couldn't find the source of the _tap tap tap_ of the footsteps, they were of a man, heavy and even paced.

Momo decided to attach herself to Toshirou, her fear leaking out to the stranger they were being stalked by.

A man in his forties was walking to work late and was going to catch the bus…he heard a gunshot and called the police, the police tried to find the whereabouts the gunshot came from but…they found the victim, they found the bullet…R77-Revolver***…

The clock ticked...5:45pm...

* * *

Phew…that's so over! Yay! Though I wished I hadn't ended it with a cliff-hanger, oh well!

BTW

An ***R77-revolver is a type of gun, what does it look like I have no idea, I asked my cousin who told me that it was small and was more of a military…army thing so I decided that I like it and I used it though…there's more to it that just a _pretty gun!_

Hope you enjoyed that chapter, I'll try to update again…sooner.

Momo-chan^^~

R&R…please?


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

Sunshine by the Window~

Phase of the day~ _A bad day is an opportunity to show everyone…just because you've had a bad day doesn't mean your spirit has been crushed_.

Bad day~ Daniel Powter

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach.

I'd like to thank Nanao-chan (Cyci/Wednesday) for giving me this magnificent idea for this chapter SDEO and I'd also liked to welcome her to Ume, a flower of 5 petals, without one it isn't Ume is it? CCCCCCC3

**Happy Ending**~ Mika [One of my favourite songs! And it's my ringtone 3]

Happy Ending or Sad Ending?

**Choices are so wide….**

*********

* * *

_**A bullet to his head**_** (an expression not for real)**

"Good afternoon, Rangiku-san, my name is Constable Iba_ Tetsuzaemon_ and my superior, Sergent Komamura Sajin are here to investigate the case of the gun shootings in Karakura Town, I have been informed that your...son-"

Rangiku shook her head; she whipped her tears away with a pink handkerchief and hiccuped down more tears.

"He's my…n-nephew." Rangiku awkwardly shifted in the plastic seats provided in the interveiw rooms. The constable with tight sunglasses nodded and muttered an apology.

The tall Sergent stood near the door not seeming to care yet was observing and almost seemed as though he was testing Constable Iba. "Well, your **nephew **was shot several times with the same gun, the 4 previous victims of the Sousuke Division of Exiled army Officers gun shootings last year. You should feel privileged; the previous victims were found dead and died of blood loss. Your nephew is in an unstable condition but doctors believe he has a 42% chance of living, if not waking from coma."

Rangiku glared viciously, she already knew about the SDEO's (Sousuke Division of Exiled army Officers) Gin was once among them as a high-rating member. And when he married Rangiku he retired and occasionally did secret super secret jobs causing havoc but no one knew.  
Toshirou had suspected his brother of deeds but he's brother wouldn't tell him anything other than the paranormal grin. Momo didn't know a thing. And Rangiku was furious but she didn't show it, instead she sobbed angrily for her brother in law and her broken hearted niece.

"Thank you for your concern, Iba-san, are you going to question me at all?" Constable Iba flinched and smiled awkwardly. He nodded and picked up his pen with his right hand and pressing yhe record button on his voice recorder with his left. "What was Hitsugaya Toshirou and Hinamori Momo doing out of school?"  
Rangiku looked shocked, but closed her wide open mouth and lied.

"If you haven't realised, you found them at sunset, school doesn't end at 5.30 sir, please ask some relevant questions, I wasn't there so don't ask me any details of a gun man, my husband is a lawyer and whatever you say will be held against you in the department of law, I have studied law for 6 years and I am now a financial consultant, don't underestimate me."

Rangiku sighed with anger and glared at Iba who stupidly nodded frantically skimming through his useless list of questions. "Er…Rangiku-san…I…wanted to know whether Toshirou-kun or you have any relationship with...the SDEO's." Rangiku stared.  
Was she to lie? Or bust Aizen's arse for hurting her husband and her young brother-in-law? She didn't know. If she lied, she'd be punished later for lying to federal police but if she busted Aizen's arse, Aizen would be after her, and everyone who loved her.

What was she to do?

* * *

"Toshirou-kun…?" Momo gently slapped Toshirou's face continuously. Momo's eyes watered. She frantically looked around for the _'stalker'_. Her eyes scanned her surrounding environment. Toshirou had just fallen. There was blood gushing out of his arms, he was on his back and a straight direct perfect shot to the centre of his stomach. His eyelids were closed and the warm blood was seeping onto her bare leg. She was kneeling, her feet going into pins and needles and her face growing redder out of panic. _Toshirou…what's happening?! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?! _She tried to scream for help, her fingers navigating for her phone. _Do I call the police first or the Ambulance?! _Her thoughts swallowed her whole as a stranger approached in police uniform. "It's going to be okay, sweetie."

Momo looked at the stranger and at Toshirou but nothing registered as she fell backwards on the cement footpath her head meeting the ground with a _thunk_.

When she woke up, her voice came back to her and she screamed at the top of her lungs, to assure herself she could talk and finally understand what had just happened…well, what she thought had only _just _happened. Her head was sore, it was heavy and throbbing. _"Where am I?"How long have I slept? An hour? 2 days? 4hrs? 2 months?_

A nurse stood at her bedside smiling down at her.

"Daat's right, love, let it all out, scream a wee bit louder and you'll feel great, d'ya wanna hug?" The tears streamed and they kept coming, she nodded at the nurse. The nurse embraced her tightly, her shoulder wet from Momo's tears.  
"Ex-excuse me, where's Toshirou?" her voice cracked between her tears. The nurse thought for a bit, her head titled to the hospital ceiling.

"Ya mean d' boy 'oo was brought in with ya, the really badly 'urt one?"

The nurse smiled and winked at Momo and whispered in her ear.

"Don't tell the doctors I told ya this, he's on the third floor, room number 59, daats de emergency blood loss room, he'd be in dere, wont be awake dhough, he's priddy badly shot up ya know. Ya boyfriend or sumtiing?" The nurse gave Momo a toothy grin.

Momo nodded not knowing whether to nod or explain her relationship with Toshirou.

She slowly got out of the bed with the help of the nurse and Momo mouthed _'thank you', _she laughed and pointed towards the elevators.

"Go quickly, love, don't let de doctors catch ya, or I'm dead meat, go on."

The nurse flickered her fingers toward the door and gently put order to the turned sheets of the hospital bed.

Momo smiled and bowed her head and mouthed _'thank you'_ again before entering the lift.

She fidgeted nervously, had she to blame for the extensive loss of blood? Why didn't she call the police? Who had called the police for her? Why did she freeze like that when Toshirou was at the brink of death…She felt an emotion dig at her stomach…_hunger_? Or…_guilt_?

When she reached the 3rd floor her heart started to race. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7, store room ,8,9,10,…24,25,26…38,39, reception office,40…49,50,51 52,53,54,54,56,57,58…..59

The door was ajar and Momo doubted that she would enter without being dragged out. She felt weary of passer-by's who didn't have a clue what she was doing, yet she thought she was going to get caught on the spot so she slyly sneaked into room 59.

She straightened her skirt and crawled to the ground. Her left arm attached to the wall. _Where is he? Is this a private ward? _Momo looked around, a toilet, another storeroom, a cabinet and…the bottom of a bed. Momo didn't dare stand up to get a better view. What if it had been someone else's bed? Wouldn't that be pretty embarrassing to jump up from absolutely no where? Even with doubts Momo made a decision, she leaped up and saw Toshirou, bandaged and asleep._ In coma?_ In a deep sleep…

The sight of his peaceful state both soothed her and pained her, the _guilt _remained. She once watched a drama that Rukia gave her and in the drama the main character fell into coma after a car accident and his _lover _was told to talk to him, because he may wake up faster if he were to hear a familiar voice that he really wanted to reach for.

Momo really liked the drama though some bits were cheesy and cliché.

"Toshirou…you're going to be okay!" Her fists tight in front of her chest like a boxing kangaroo.

"BE STRONG!" **(A/N That's my ultimate saying, I say it ALL the time!)**

Momo didn't know whether she was comforting herself of the unconscious Toshirou but she felt that this may work but not instantly, slow and gently Momo kissed Toshirou on the cheek and wished him goodnight. She looked out the window to see the sun finally disappearing over the horizon, she looked at her phone. It was 6:54pm and she realised something that shocked her. The gun accident happened 2 days ago…or so the phone says and the _sign in_ sheet above Toshirou's head.

Momo pulled a chair towards Toshirou's bedside and yawned, she sat down and lay her head onto Toshirou's chest and his heartbeat made her jump or was it Rangiku's shriek of relief. "MOMO! TOSHIROU!"

Momo looked up at Toshirou's face, who peacefully slept not aware of the pain he was causing Rangiku and Momo.

"Toshirou-kun…wake up…" Momo yawned again and closed her eyes.

Rangiku watched her snuffle into Toshirou's chest and fall asleep. Rangiku glanced at the doctor's worried face. "Dr Ryuuken, how long does Toshirou have?" The doctor shook his head.

"Just because a couple of teenagers are in love I can't reveal such details to the public even closest relatives, sorry Rangiku-san."

Rangiku glared, she didn't know whether her _'supposed nephew'_ was dying or reviving. She gritted her teeth and threatened menacingly,

"You'll tell me or I'll _**leak **_it to the media and I'll have a private, legal investigator on this."

The doctor shook his head and sighed, a smile at the corner of his lips.

"Do as you wish, either way, good won't befall you." He moved swiftly and smoothly out of the room, leaving not even the slightest sound as the large door clicked shut.

_Research and get contacts of the biggest TV station and contact the Daily telegraph, everyone will want a waft of this. _Rangiku made the mental note and put a white sheet on top of the sleeping Momo. But seriously, she had to do some research and she knew she couldn't do it a alone, yet she couldn't ask for anyone to do it with her either. Her best friend/cousin was dead (Momo's mother) and her husband was the previous high-rate of the SDEO, she couldn't trust him to not give everything she '_predicted, assumed or found out'_ about the SDEO and he wouldn't be much help anyway, he'd be there most the time trying to convince her to stop, to stop being nosy, _curiosity killed the cat. _

What did the doctor mean when he said, _"Do as you wish, either way, good won't befall you."_

She thought for a bit.

If she found out…she'd probably be murdered along with everyone else (SDEO motto 1~ Leave no witnesses, leave no evidence).

If she didn't find out (like now) she'd probably kill herself with suspense or go dig her own grave and push herself in.

Is she told the press…the SDEO's, the federal police will be onto her, she could put out an anonymous phone call but the SDEO's had connections and the police were everywhere. She'd be the #1 suspect among the other the 2 suspects (Momo and Rangiku)

She had no other choice but to drag her beloved into this.

Momo was going to get a ride of her life. She opened her eyes instinct told her Rangiku was by her side ready to tell her a story so long, it started when Rangiku was 5 years old.

"Momo, are you awake?" Momo nodded.

"Can I tell you a story?" Momo nodded.

"Can I call the main character...Megumi?" Momo nodded.

"Can I hear your beautiful voice please?" Momo nodded.

"Aunt Rangiku, you're going to tell me your life story aren't you?" Rangiku blushed a bit and nodded mumbling something into her hand bag.

"I've grabbed your stuff, we're going to like at Rukia's house for 5 weeks, everything is organised and the Kuchiki household is informed, we're leaving immediately, we're not welcome at this hospital and it's dangerous, Toshirou-kun will have to fight this alone. If you must we may visit him every weekend, otherwise we are not returning to our place…not in a long time sweetie, is that okay with you, I'm really sorry I couldn't give you much choice."

Momo's mouth hung open, her eyes blinked in surprise. Her voice failed to yell out _**'WHAT?!'**_

She stood up slowly still in great shock. "Aunty...can I…" Rangiku nodded and stepped out of the room having a fight with someone on the phone.

"Toshirou-kun…I might not be back for a while, I'll help you collect homework from school but you're so smart you wont need it, you're going to wake up soon right? So I don't have to worry too long…right?"

Her voice was uncertain. The silence answered her. "I'm going to stay with Rukia and I'll be safe, you don't have to worry about me. Worry about yourself Toshirou, wake up and surprise me right now! Please!"

The silence was defening and is ached through her ears. Once again the silence answered her.

"You promised you would protect me right? I don't mean to put you on a guilt trip but...if this is the only thing I can do I'll do it to my fullest, I feel lonely Toshirou…I feel lost, you can't protect me when you are asleep, SO GET UP soon!"

She laid a kiss on his cheek and turned around to leave. "Bye, Toshirou, don't get hurt while you are unconscious, if you can hear me, then hear me out." Momo turned around again to face him.

"Toshirou-kun, I love you."

Momo was caught in a wave of tears, her hiccups invading the silence between them. Her feet paused in front of the door. "Bye…"

The door clicked shut behind Momo and back inside the hospital room number 59, Toshirou Hitsugaya stirred and moaned.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be so exciting to write!...hmmm….what would happen if 2 writers collided to create one?? WHO KNOWS?! Lol anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter because it took me forever to write it on top of maths, TRIG IS SOOO HARD! BLOODY COS SIN TAN! GAH! I HATE MATHS!**

Momo-chan^^~

Do review! =3


	14. Chapter 14

**Sunshine By the window~**

I need a hug…It's so cold and my fingers are numb…wish me luck x  
Brrr….my nose is cold...sigh* the glories of winter! YAY! Bloody 19 degrees~! I LOVE WINTER!! ==" SO COLD! I think, in winter, it's ok to moan, whine and complain for hours on end!

I HATE TRIG I HATE TRIG I HATE TRIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE TRIG!  
Oh no! I did the question wrong! I used Tan-1! OH NO! ToT What do I do now?! OH~! I HATE TRIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BTW~~ I call Rangiku Matsumoto~ Rangiku cause she's married and she can't be called 'Matsumoto' anymore, sigh* how sad is that? Matsumoto suits her so well!

I'm writing more just for you guys because I haven't updated for so long, I'M SO SORRY!

_Beep Beep Beep~_

_Please Enjoy Your M__eal~_

_(Microwave)_

**o ^o^ ToT**

* * *

**Solitary ****Stand**

Rangiku and Momo had packed and Ichimaru stared at them his smile, its sinister approach now dulled. Momo dragged down the last of Rangiku's luggage.

"Do you have to bring so much stuff? Won't Kuchiki-sama be angry?" Momo tripped and landed on top of the other cases and bags piled at the front door ready to get into the car.

"Careful honey, it's fine! Kuchiki and I are very close and he won't mind! And Rukia is your friend isn't she? So IT DOESN'T MATTER! Don't worry so much Momo."

Rangiku waved her hand in front of her face like a fan. Ichimaru helped Momo get up and handed her the bag she had dropped.

"Thank you, Uncle Ichimaru…" Momo took it and bowed. Ichimaru grinned and turned around to face Rangiku.

"I'll never know why you are doing this but, if it's about _him _then you are being stubborn and you're over reacting." Rangiku's happy smile dropped into a strict frown, she suddenly made an eccentric HAPPY face, smiled from one ear to the other and kissed Ichimaru and made sure Momo didn't hear. "Ichimaru, Aizen is after Momo, what are you going to do about it? Nothing, exactly, I LOVE YOU HONEY! DON'T MISS US TOO MUCH!" Another kiss planted on his cheek and she hugged him, her hug detached and short.

Momo bowed at Ichimaru and picked up as much bags as possible and worked down the driveway. A white limo with the _Kuchiki _family emblem on the bonnet drove into the driveway. Two chauffeurs got out of the car and took all the bags as if they were feathers. Rangiku liked the service and hopped into the long car humming _**Smile (Lily Allen)**_the chauffeurs quickly loaded the boot and was off and going in no time. Momo watched as Ichimaru freaky smile bend into a horrific frown, his back towards the house a piece of paper in his hand…

Rukia's house was enormous it had 16 _spare rooms _and 8 bathrooms; each had exquisite architecture making each room of the whole house unique to every other. Rukia got on a high and started showing Momo all the rooms and literally threw her onto her bed. "MOMO! I CANT BELIEVE YOU ARE HERE! I thought nii-sama was joking! Not that he ever jokes…THIS IS MY ROOM! Do you like it? Onee-sama designed it just for me!"

**(A/N Nii-sama is a formal way of saying 'older brother')**

**(A/N Onee-sama is a formal way of saying 'older sister')**

A beautiful tired looking woman walked into the room and smiled. "Hinamori-chan? Good Morning, I'm Hisana, please make yourself at home, Rukia will be a good girl and take care of you, wont you sweetie?" Rukia nodded.

"Onee-sama, you shouldn't strain yourself to meet the guests! You might get sick again."

Hisana laughed, "I'm sick already, besides, Rangiku and I use to be…what do you kids call it? BFFs? Ahaha Where is she that busty one?"

Momo shook her head. 'I'm not sure, but thank you Hisana-sama for letting us stay here."

Hisana bent over and whispered into Momo's ear and made it just loud enough for Rukia to hear too.

"Byakuya, owes Rangiku-san a favour, it's been a long time but they both haven't forgotten, but shhh, don't ask what it is, they'll kill you." Hisana giggled and waved before leaving. Rukia's room was the size of an average classroom. It was huge! There was a small balcony and a long pot of little purple flowers of every kind. The bed was on the far left hand of the room and it was probably a king size.

Rukia caught Momo studying the bed and laughed.

"Nii-sama gave me a bigger bed so that we could share. It's getting colder and besides, it's not healthy to sleep in a futon, too cold and too close to the floor, if there are any bugs in the carpet I assure you that there aren't but we have to be careful, I eat snacks in my room a lot and I tell the maids not to vacuum my room, it's really noisy and I don't trust one of them..."

Momo laughed. 'Evil maid huh? You HAVE to show me your bathroom!"

Rukia's room was also an ensuite (room with toilet connected to the room through door) but you can't tell because the door is almost transparent, camouflaging with the wallpaper which was sky blue.

"Oh! I almost forgot! You hungry? I'll go call for something to eat and then we'll check out the toilet!"

Momo watched as Rukia put her hand on odd part of the wall; it was shaped like a rectangle and had a giant chappy sticker on top. She pushed it and a keyboard and a small screen popped out. She typed something and pushed the wall back into the wall. Rukia jumped back on to the bed and giggled. "Weird, I know, it was a new invention produced by the Chappy Corp. and I thought it would be super useful for me since I'm so lazy and Onee-sama bought it for me on my 13th birthday."

Momo laughed and picked up one of her twelve hundred Chappy plushies (Rukia told her she had that many.

Momo squished its stomach and it yelled "PYON! PYON! Rukia want a hug?" Momo screamed and threw it at Rukia who started laughing so hard she fell on her _Chappy LOVE_ rug.  
"It's a specialized customized chappy _HUG-Full _I love it!"  
Momo sighed.  
"You love all of them though, I thought you were only a little obsessed with Chappy, your whole pencil case and bag is Chappy…but your room? LOOK AT THE CEILING! IT'S A GIANT CHAPPY LOGO! It's like those bathroom showrooms advertising one company…But…it's SO you."

Rukia chuckled. "Yep!" She got up and opened the door. A trolley was pushed in and the maid bowed and exited immediately.

"She's shy…" Momo wanted to talk to her but she was already half way down the long corridor leading to the luxurious stairs.

Rukia pushed the trolley towards Momo and smiled. "Please take your pick."

Momo grimaced and stuck her tongue out. "You look like a hostess! Ewww!"

The rest of the day went by inside the Kuchiki Karakura Town manor (meaning they had more in other places), even though they spent the whole day exploring there were still many places yet to explored.

Momo had a shower first and she suddenly remembered about Toshirou, she felt so free today and she couldn't believe just thinking about him brought her mood down and her heart hurt, she felt that strong weight of guilt as the continuous stream of warm water flow onto her bare back. Her thoughts were pierced by Rukia's voice.

"Momo, are you done yet? I've nearly finished all the midnight snacks waiting for you!"

Momo nodded and then thought stupidly…_she can't see me nod and if she can then that's scary…_

"Momo! Are you in there? You didn't escape naked out the window did you?!"

Momo screamed as she hit her head against the soap holder and her feet hurt as she had slipped a bit and fell backwards and regaining her balance only just in time.

"MOMO! WHAT'S HAPPENING! IF YOU DON'T TALK I'M GOING TO GET MY CHAPPY BATTERING RAM TO KNOCK OPEN THE DOOR!!! ARE YOU OK?!"  
Momo gasped and finally remembered how to breathe and replied, "Rukia, I'm fine just slipped a bit." She got out and changed extremely quickly still traumatized by the little accident, her had was throbbing. When she opened the door Rukia charged at her, her face full of worry.

"WHERE DOES IT HURT!" Rukia lifted one of her arms then patted her knee and flicked it. She poked Momo's cheeks and looked at her eyes. "You aren't blind right?" Momo laughed and put down her clothes on a chair, folding it neatly and sat down on top of a Chappy cushion on the rug. "Just killed a few brain cells; I'm as good as a peach in an apple tree." Rukia sat down beside her and noticed the bump on the back of her head and sighed.

"Are you sure you are ok? I have a Chappy icepack but I'm not sure whether it'll work."

"It's ok, I can live with it." Rukia looked skeptically at Momo and used the silence between them as interrogation time. "What were you doing in there for so long? Daydreaming again? Or something else?"

Momo's head bowed low, she looked down at her lap. "I was thinking about…I had so much fun today…I forgot all about him…and it hurts…I hope…I know he's ok…but I feel guilty…Urgh I feel like a dead fish."

Rukia shoved a watermelon lollipop into her mouth and gave her a hug. "If you need to cry, do it as much as you need, it's ALWAYS healthy for a girl to tear up once in a while, but only if necessary!"

Rukia started laughing and starting waving her finger around in front of Momo's nose. "Naughty Momo!" Momo looked absolutely clueless and pulled Rukia's lollipop out of her mouth and inclined her head slightly to the right. "What did I do? What did you do?"

Rukia burst out laughing again. "Give me the lollipop and I'll tell you!" Momo smelt it and she started laughing as well. "OOOO, look, it's strawberry flavoured, how SWEET! Kyaaaa!"

Rukia grinned. "It's my favourite flavour right now! It's SO nice!"

Momo nodded. "Sure sure, NOW tell ME!"

Rukia took 3 Chappy cushions and her Chappy pillow and guarded herself. "You are going to kill me if I say it!" Momo pouted the lollipop on the side of her lips.

"C'mon! I promise I won't kill you or even Karate Chop you, PROMISE!"

"Ok, ok, isn't it kind of strange that you remember about Hitsugaya-kun…in the shower?"

Momo blushed and leapt at Rukia who was scurrying away on all fours.

"I TAKE BACK MY PROMISE!" the girls jumped into the arms of GIANT Totoro/Chappy plushie who stood there innocently.

As Rukia had a shower Momo clung tightly to her comfort toy whom she called _Kumo-chan _the bear was the size of the upper part of her body and smirked up at her as she squeezed his face into a deformed pug face. (Kumo-chan = Kuma-chan from Ouran High School Host Clu-Tamaki's bear)

Once her lollipop was done she took another one~ apple flavour ~ and tucked herself into bed.

Kumo-chan was tightly under Momo's arm and she looked around, Rukia's and her uniform was on a long bench in front of the large window, their bags packed for tomorrow and her phone charging next to Rukia's. Apparently this was going to be routine from here on in for a very long time.

Rukia dragged Momo back out of bed and reminded her to brush her teeth; she had so many things on her mind she had forgotten to do the simplest things. The pair were both in bed by 10.30 when Hisana came in giggling with Rangiku. "Goodnight Girls, don't do anything silly like play pillow fights and please, no screaming, Byakuya is going to get angry-"

"Like he always does, come on let's go Hisana-san, the girls need to sleep, tomorrow they have school." Ranigku smirked.

Hisana nodded slowly and closed the door. Turning the lights off as she went. As soon as the door the door clicked shut Momo and Rukia turned their flash lights on and shone it on the chappy ceiling.

"Rukia, when do you think Toshirou's going to wake up?" Rukia closed her eyes and hugged Chappy _Glow-in-the-dark _tightly. Rukia had a strong and heavy feeling it'd be a long while before Toshirou was to have any progress, to even give out a groan or something that led a tiny bit to the road of recovery.

"I can't say, no one knows, why don't we go visit him after school?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

Momo groaned and rubbed her face into her pillow. "But…I'm not ready…"

Rukia patted Momo on the back and sighed. "Nobody's ready for anything, besides, hasn't it been 3 days? That's ENOUGH TIME!"

Momo groaned again and turned her flash light off. "Let's sing."

"Sing? What like La La La? Like sing sing?"

"Well what else? What should we sing?" Rukia turned her back to Momo.

"I am SO not singing!"

"Awww, Come on! You have a really pretty voice!"

"No. N-O."

Momo also turned her back to Rukia so that they were back to back. "Fine then, I'll sing."

Rukia clapped loudly. "YAY! I love your voice!"

Momo coughed twice before her song bounced quietly and gently through the sound waves of the wind.

_**I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze, and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go  
Can't do it alone  
I've tried, and I don't know why **_

Slow it down, make it stop  
Or else my heart is going to pop!  
'Cause it's too much, yeah it's a lot  
To be something I'm not

I'm a fool, out of love  
'Cause I just can't get enough

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze, and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go  
Can't do it alone  
I've tried, and I don't know why

I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared, but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out  
It's bringing me down  
I know, I've got to let it go

And just enjoy the show

The sun is hot in the sky  
Just like a giant spot light  
The people follow the signs  
And synchronize in time

It's a joke, nobody knows  
They got a ticket to the show

Yeah,  
I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze, and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go  
Can't do it alone  
I've tried, and I don't know why

I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared, but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out  
It's bringing me down  
I know, I've got to let it go

And just enjoy the show -- oh, oh!

Just enjoy the show -- oh, oh!

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze, and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go  
Can't do it alone  
I've tried, and I don't know why

I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared, but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out  
It's bringing me down  
I know, I've got to let it go

And just enjoy the show

Dum de dum  
Dudum de dum

Just enjoy the show

Dum de dum  
dudum de dum

Just enjoy the show

I want my money back  
I want my money back  
I want my money back

Just enjoy the show

I want my money back  
I want my money back  
I want my money back

**(****The Show~ Lenka)**

Momo yawned and her eyes closed. Rukia's eyes stayed wide open as she watched Momo silently hum the song and drift into sleep. She felt so sorry for Momo and wanted to give her a hug and tell her it was going to be ok but she knew she had done that more than once and she didn't fully understand how Momo felt so she should keep her thoughts to herself.  
She just couldn't stand that Momo was going through so much pain and pushing everything down towards the bottom of her heart and covering up with dirt and a fake smile, _singing a song to make me feel better…Momo you silly silly girl…Tell me what you're thinking, you can't keep it all in there forever, it's unhealthy._

Rukia shook her head to erase the unease she felt and sighed before she closed her eyelids trying desperately to sleep.

"Good Night Momo."

* * *

Morning arrived too quickly, the girls were late 5 minutes and both were in their underwear when Rangiku walked in on them.

"Sweeties, you guys are going to be late."

They shrieked and hid behind Totoro/Chappy "I THOUGHT I LOCKED THE DOOR!"

"Oh, don't be immature! It's not like I'm a guy, and besides it's your fault you didn't lock it properly, now hurry! I'll give you a lift to school if you get any later but that's not an offer it's a threat."

Rukia slipped her skirt on and looked at Momo who was fully dressed.

"What's that suppose to mean? I KNOW i locked that door!"

"Rangiku is a really good driver but when she wants to be she can be THE worst driver on the face of the OZONE LAYER!"

"Umm…won't she get caught?" Rukia buttoned her last 2 buttons on her shirt and tied the red bow around her collar, straightening her grey skirt.

"Well, you know her tactics, flash flash and the policeman is blind with pervertive-ness."

"EWWWWWWW! You mean she…her bra…"

Momo nodded and stuck her tongue out in disgust, threw Rukia's bag at Rukia and ran out the room with hers.

"RUKIA, Come on, I'm starving!"

Momo walked down the stairs with her head held high, she was early.

"Looks like someone's in a good mood." Momo bowed low.

"Good Morning Hisana-sama." Hisana handed her a hot plate of breakfast and nodded her head at the seat, "Sit down honey, Rukia will be down in a second...right about n-"

"ONEE-SAMA! GOOD MORNING!"

Rukia dropped herself into her seat and started to eat formally but very fast.

"What's the hurry, aren't we early?" Momo picked up her toast and took a bite into it.

"MOMO! You live closer to the school! I have to walk 25minutes while you only have to walk 15!"

Rukia wiped her lips with a tissue and passed the plate to a maid walking by. "Thank you, Rukia-sama."

"You're welcome! Momo, hurry!"

Momo took out her phone from her pocket, indeed she had only 5 more minutes before she had to leave the house with Rukia as was planned yesterday.

Momo only ate ½ of what was on the plate and surrendered it to Hisana before picking up her bag and was dragged out the front door, Rangiku watching and shouting,  
"DON'T GET RAPED GIRLS! DONT LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY TO SOME SLEAZEBAG! BE SAFE! DON"T LET ANYONE SEXUALLY HARRASS YOU!!!!"

Momo ran after Rukia and walked at the same pace as her, it wouldn't be called running but you wouldn't call it walking either…brisk…jog?

Momo was use to it as Toshirou had the horsepower of…a horse! As they reached the main road they slowed down. "You're probably wondering why I don't just have one of Nii-sama's chauffeurs take me to school, but seriously, a big long limo in front of Karakura High is kinda weird!"

Momo nodded and looked up at the sky. There were no clouds and the sky was a deep and soothing blue, the morning sun warm and bright, it was beautiful.

"Momo did you hear me? You daydream too much."

Momo blushed and smiled, "Sorry, what were you saying?" Rukia took a step faster than Momo and started walking backwards.

"I said, are you going to see Hitsugaya-kun this afternoon? Because I just remember I have a meeting…" Rukia blushed and quickly composed herself though the red tint still evident on her cheeks.

"Hmm? Meeting? What like a Student Council thing? I didn't know you were so interested in that crap! Yea, I'm going to the hospital after school, I can go alone if you can't come with me…I'll be home by 6, before dinner, so Aunty Rangiku won't be worried."

(**Author Ramble~**_** how is it that so many anime people get to stay out so late? O What happened to the adults?! DID THEY ALL GO ON HOLIDAYS?! 157yr BUSINESS TRIP?! I'm using this aspect to my advantage. ^^)**_

Rukia put her hand over her mouth and hiccupped.

"NO WAY! I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STUDENT COUNCIL! They are a bunch of NERDS! I'm actually…going on a…date…"

Momo clapped and hugged Rukia and started spinning around in circles while still being able to walk in the direction of the school. "So Kurosaki-kun FINALLY asked you out?"

Rukia nodded, the blush becoming more and more visible.

"Talking about Kurosaki-kun…KUROSAKI-KUN!" Ichigo who was ahead of them turned around. He had two younger girls trailing next to him one on a bike the other holding a daisy.

"Hey, Momo, Rukia! Morning. What's up?"

The black-haired girl on the bike looked up and nudged Ichigo in the elbow. "That's a really stupid Pick-up line Ichi-nii, absolutely pathetic."

Ichigo's vein bulged on his forehead and he tried desperately not to punch her.

"Oh, who are they? Are they your sisters you told us about? So cute!" Momo smiled at the brown haired one who smiled back sweetly.

"My name is Yuzu and this is my twin sister Karin, Onii-chan, we're going that way now, have a nice day!"

Karin waved and shouted "BYE! ICHI-NII! GO ON GOOGLE TO GET BETTER PICK-UP LINES!"

Yuzu followed behind her trying hard to catch up to the bike.

Rukia and Momo were smiling and waving while Ichigo stood there fighting the urge to run after his sisters. "You have such sweet sisters!"

Ichigo choked violently and Rukia karate chopped his back and kicked him in the stomach which just made it worse. "Yea, maybe Yuzu, but Karin? Sweet? But I love them both the same…ahh…Rukia…you hit too hard…" Rukia immediately crouched down next to him and patted his shoulders softly.

"Sorry…I'LL HIT HARDER AND STRONGER NEXT TIME SO DON'T EXPECT TO LIVE!!" Momo sweat-dropped…Such a complicated relationship…

Rukia was smacking Ichigo's back really hard.

As Momo listened to the old love couple married for 72743 years ramble on about each others big head (Ichigo and Rukia) she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She instinctively shrieked and jumped and did a forward roll in the air and landed in a crouching position in front of her _'attacker'_ her move was something Toshirou showed her in his spare time so that she wouldn't be raped or sexually harassed at school. Momo had learnt quickly and practiced on Ichimaru who fell on the couch laughing each time.

"Sorry, did I scare you? I'm really sorry." In fact the move was truly self-defense not meant to harm the _'attacker' _but to flee 'him' (or her...).

Kira Izuru stood there petrified as if a blue and green striped, saber-tooth, red eared, fluffy pink haired; Komodo dragon with 5 legs had just kicked him unconscious.

"Oh, Kira-kun, are you alright? I didn't hit you right? I practiced so hard not to get anyone's nose; it's a hard move…Kira-kun? You look like a blue and green striped, saber-tooth, red eared, fluffy pink haired; Komodo dragon with 5 legs and purple swirly eyes, just walked past and spoke to you…are you ok?"

Kira finally blinked and remembered to breathe, his breath was held for so long that his face was red and was having a massive coughing fit.

"HEY, OI Izuru! You gonna die cause I'm gonna call the ambulance! Want me to get Dr Phil?" Ichigo laughed and Rukia whacked him on the stomach.

"Shh…he's trying to pick Momo up so…don't kill the romantic scene."

"What Romance? Looks like an episode of _Grey's Anatomy_ to me." Rukia glared.

"What? I know you love that show but the romance in it really bad! It's not even called romance! It's called _I'll die for you to live_ kinda drama thing…"

Rukia's glare sharpened. "Fine, fine, it's a super romantic TV show about dying doctors and their dead patients…happy?"

Rukia flicked her hair in his face and shunned him.

Ichigo sat down on a bench and looked at the school which was little further than there current position, he looked at his watched and smiled evilly as Rukia sat next to him and Kira had finally stopped couphing and was sitting on the floor, Momo looking worried and confused.

"Kira-kun, are you asthmatic? Do you have Eczema? Are you anemic? Do you have cancer?"

Ichigo coughed. "Pros-ahem-trate ahem arff Cancer."

"ICHIGO! That's a really serious cancer! Don't make fun of it, people would get offended!"

"Rukia, you have been watching WAY too much doctor dramas like _House, Emergency Rescue, Grey's Anatomy, _it's all a load of BULL!"

Kira looked up at Momo confused and blushed and shook his head to every disease Momo mentioned.

"Why can't you stand up Kira-kun?" Kira blushed and stood almost immediately.

"I…I could see…umm…your…cleavage…from down-", Momo slapped him clean across the face and then kicked him in the shins causing him to fall backwards and yelp continuously in pain.

"Yea, go MOMO! Beat the shit out of that bastard pervert!" Rukia walked over and kicked him as well for fun and Ichigo cheered.

"HIT HIS ASS! SMASH THAT BLONDE DUDE'S FACE! THAT'S GIRL's FLOWER POWER! BITCH SLAP! Get down on the floor! DIRTY!"

Momo left as soon as she kicked him in the shins. Her face was red and she made a mental note never to speak to Kira again. Shortly Rukia followed behind Momo smirking.

"You do realize what you just did right?"

Momo nodded and but her hands on to her cheeks which were red and hot.  
"He's perverted and if Toshirou was here he would have done that for me but he's not and he taught me a lot of moves so I'm safe."

Momo smiled and she hooked arms with Rukia and walked through the school gate hearing the first bell ring through their ears. "Kurosaki-kun is going to be late again!"

"Way to go Captain Obvious!"

The pair mounted the 4 flight of stairs to get to their first class which they had together.

* * *

Morning and the rest of the day passed with great speed.

The girls that had built the small shrine had turned it into a temple.

This temple was then relocated to make room for the water feature and spring garden  
(In reality it was moved because it was taking up three quarters of the tennis court making it impossible to play tennis without tripping over the now REAL koi, REAL pond and the fan girls in black bowing and praying for their beloved _Toshirou~_).

Momo decided to pay a visit to this shrine just for the fun of it dragging Rukia and Orihime (a girl from her class) with her. There were 2 fully dressed in black girls standing in front of the entrance. These girls handed Momo, Rukia and Orihime a black lace handkerchief and a pamphlet. On the pamphlet there were rules of behaviour and actions within the four walls of the sacred Toshirou _monument._

**Simple ways of the Hitsugaya Toshirou Temple**

**Do not fake your love for our GOD, Toshirou**

**Do not sneeze**

**Nails are to be cut professionally at exactly 3.8mm long or shorter**

**Do not cry on the statue**

**School bags and personal belongings excluding presents will be dumped in the wheelie bin outside the entrance.**

**Do not bring presents that are not worthy of our Toshirou GOD**

**No pants allowed, you'll be asked to take them off at the entrance and be put into the wheelie bin outside**

**Do not say "Toshirou is mine." That is not true.**

**Keep children away**

**No shouting, only shrill shrieks of distress and grief**

**Do not go to the provided Porter-loo it is unhygienic**

**Wash your hands thoroughly before entering the temple**

**Without the invitation of a black lace handkerchief, you are not welcome**

**Turn your mobile phones and electronic devices off**

**Do not bring food other than presents into the mourning room**

**Do not bounce on one foot and sing "Jingle Bells" accompanying the trombone.**

**Never bring a man into the premises-Fine of up to $25 thousand BEWARE**

**If you are suffering from a disease called, "Loser." Please remove yourself immediately.**

**Thailand or Norwegian Dim Sims are not to be given to the Koi**

**No Diving into the lake, it is only 1 metre deep**

**Do not use the vending machine next to the Porter-loo it's also unhygienic**

…

…

The list went on. It was a pamphlet that had 17 pages of Do's and Don'ts with the font size of 5.

Rukia was trying her hardest not to laugh and Orihime nearly tripped over her feet when she read the giant sign in front of the _mourning room. _Momo thought it was just sad.

_Anyone with the details of Hitsugaya Toshirou's grave, post-mortem, investigation team will be rewarded the chance to live in Toshirou's house for 6 days and have one of his undies._

"Do these bimbos even know what a post-mortem is? Seriously, they cant give away empty prizes that Rangiku-san would absolutely definitely refuse. Oh my God, who would want his UNDIES?! I'll bet you help with the washing just to see them huh?"

Momo blushed. "No! Why…Why would I do that?!"

A girl in a long revealing black dress walked up to Momo and took her large black brimmed hat off.  
"Please, miss stop speaking so loud."  
Orihime butted in and her eyes were filled with tears. "Her heart is wrenched to hear about the loss of our great GOD, she has been absent from the real world for so long it came to her as a shock."

Rukia took her lace handkerchief to cover her laugh which looked like a sob.

"Yes, it was a shock to everyone, though secretly, he isn't actually dead, so don't be so down, the mourning room is over there, and it's designed with sound-proof walls just for those suffering more than others."

The girl left to attend to another girl who had fainted in front of the absolutely IDENTICAL Toshirou statue in the far left corner of the enormous temple.

Momo started crying silently and Rukia hugged Momo knowing the tears were genuine.

"Momo-chan are you okay? Should we leave? Rukia-chan lets go…"

Orihime took Momo's arm and led her outside into the sunlight.

"Rukia, what if…what if...he really does die?"

"DON'T BE STUPID! That would NEVER happen, he's a strong guy, don't underestimate him!"

Momo sobbed. Orihime gave Momo her handkerchief and wiped a few tears for her.  
"I found that really funny, the whole whispering thing about him having a possibility he might not be dead, they don't even know whether he's dead or not, all he did was faint and now it's confirmed he died."

"Like they say, you're more famous dead than alive."

Momo smiled. "True."

Ichigo was waiting outside the gates, his back to the _'wall'_ (They were building a wall to prevent boys from getting in).

"Hey, why can't I go in? I wanna see what's in there!"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE CARROT?!"

"WAITING FOR YOU MIDGET! DIDN'T YOU HEAR THE BELL RING!"

"Oh, Good afternoon, Kurosaki-kun!"

Orihime waved at Ichigo who smiled.

"Nice to see you, Inoue, Momo, hope you've had a nice day."

"You too, Momo are you ok now? I need to get home, I have to do some Spring cleaning and I'm preparing a really difficult dish tonight, I've called it _Salmon, tapioca, Starfish liver, octopus brain, oyster sauce, sesame paste, Cray fish, orange juice porridge, kingfisher large intestine, canned tuna and soy sauce and chrysanthemum tea, seafood curry pie_, want to try some? I'll bring the leftovers to school if you want."

Ichigo had doubled-over on the floor his stomach threatened to explode as he politely and painfully refused. "No, no thank you…It's ok…"

"Umm…Orihime? Would you like to eat at my place today? Just today? Momo is sleeping over so you can eat dinner with her, I won't be there but you have Momo!"

Momo nodded enthusiastically hoping she would have a classmate there with her while Rukia was on her date.

"Nah, It's fine, I've wanted to make this pie since Christmas last year when I planned it out and wrote down the ingredients, this recipe is a prize heirloom, Momo would you like some tomorrow?"

Momo shook her head.

"It's sad for it to go to waste, besides; it must be really hard work so YOU deserve it."

Momo smiled and Orihime grinned and waved goodbye. Rukia watched Orihime leave before taking Ichigo's hand and dragging him in the direction of the Karakura Shopping district.

Ichigo refused to get up off the ground. "Oh my GOD how the hell am I suppose to eat for the rest of my life once I've heard that she was seriously going to make something like THAT for dinner?! URGH! I feel sick!"

"GET UP! Or we'll be going to her place to help her prepare it!"

Ichigo leapt up like a frog and ran, Rukia screaming after him. "BYE MOMO! DON'T GET LOST WHILE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL! CALL ME IF YOU NEED ME OK?! ICHIGO! I'M GONNA SMASH YOUR HEAD IN IF YOU DON'T SLOW DOWN!"

"HEY! WHO TOLD YOU TO BE A MIDGET WITH TINY DOLL LEGS?!"

Momo had completely forgotten her trip to the hospital and checked her wallet for change.

_I hope I have enough for the bus…_

Momo took the bus and walked a short distant and finally reached the tall menacing looking building, the sun was still in the sky, the clouds hadn't gone pink or purple and it was still early.

As she took the lift with a nurse and a little girl in a wheel-chair Momo thought with relief, _after I hit Kira this morning, I haven't seen him all day, probably went home, he's a sad bastard that probably watches porn in his spare time. But I hit him really hard…should I apologize?_

Momo started fighting with herself and decided, _if I ever see him I'll say I'm sorry but I WONT FORGIVE HIM! NO WAY!_

The little girl waved goodbye when she had reached her floor, Momo smiled and stepped into the silent white corridors, back to the familiar long corridor. _Number 59 _Momo walked past every door, each room lay a person in a deep sleep just like Toshirou was, in one a woman was crying on a man who patted her back gently, in the bed was a young man in his 20's who was in a sleep that would never wake him…never.

Tears were brought to Momo's eyes but she quickly wiped them away.

_Mustn't cry, Toshirou would want to hear me happy._

Momo took a deep breath and opened door 59 and stepped in, the place smelt of detergent and all these cleaning products clashed together.

At first Momo didn't want to look at Toshirou so she went over to open the windows, the afternoon sun and the afternoon wind blew softly into the chemical smelling room.

She took a chair from the short stack in the corner of the room. And sat on the bedside finally having the courage to look at his face she started crying. He was really pale; he looked like he hadn't seen sunlight in days which was probably true.

"Toshirou…"

Momo wiped away her tears. "Hey, how are you doing in there? Stop dreaming and come out! Was this how I was like when I was sleeping for 4 days? Awww you look so peaceful asleep. BUT I refuse to leave and leave you this way, you gotta wake up! Toshirou! C'mon the sun is burning your arse!"

(This is a common Chinese saying said to children to wake them up, telling them that the sun is out and they ought to get up~ cute translation but sounds out of place…Awww well)

Toshirou took a deep breath in but Momo didn't notice.

"Oh, from now on you are my little diary; I'm going to tell you absolutely everything ok? So remember what I say and you can write it down! Ok…today is…the 28th, I'm sleeping at Rukia's place and it's really far away so we had to wake up really early, breakfast was really good but I couldn't finish since we were in a hurry…"

Momo chatted on her palms on Toshirou's chest occasionally patting it and she told Toshirou EVERYTHING.

"After we met Ichigo at Eldon St we met up with Kira-kun too, I used the firefly flip you taught me…I still think it has a stupid name but it scared the hell out of Kira, I bent over to help him and he stayed on the floor just to see my cleavage, I HATE HIM! But I do have to apologize to the perv for kicking him and slapping him. If you were there I wouldn't be feeling this guilt!"

Momo pouted at Sleeping Toshirou who had taken in another deep breath.

"I brought your homework too! I've brought an enviro bag which I'll put on the chair next to mine, inside is all things that you missed out on, I really want to see it light and quite empty, you can wake up and you'll finish in no time! Even if you are gonna bludge I still have my life to run! You should turn your life back on too! Hmm…isn't there like a table that I can write on? This Math is due tomorrow!"

Momo looked around her and put her bag under the bed and put her legs under her and put the math book gently on Toshirou's chest. Her pencil case tucked in the curve of his neck and the textbook resting on his arm, upright so that Momo could see the questions.

"When I'm done, I'll have to do my poems that I promised Mr Ukitake, the dead line is in 2 weeks but I wanna do it now while you are listening, well you should be listening!"

Momo popped one of Rukia's wild-berry Chappy lollipops into her mouth and started busily working out the equations one after the other on her page. When she had done that she stuffed it back into her bag and took out her notebook, without thinking she started scribbling down lines and phrases, cliché sayings and things that Toshirou had told her about. She crossed out nearly almost everything she wrote and rewrote everything completely different.

_**Chamber Walls**_

_The outside world no longer safe,_

_Food is packed in cans, 12 months over due_

_Radioactive suits are the new craze_

_Silence coated in musty air_

_Only people lay the underground community_

_A gate way above our heads_

_But no one dares open it_

_Impossible to reach, courage on the other side_

_A vase of cloth flowers dotted with plastic water_

_Sitting inanimately, the plastic stem stiff_

_My world in a subversive rock chamber_

_The outside world no longer safe_

Momo thought to herself, the poem needed to be worked on and so she read it out to get the opinion of the temple god.

Momo watched his slumbered state and nodded. "I'm glad you like it too."

Momo laughed, she felt like a child speaking to her doll who agreed with everything she said no matter how whacko it was.

Momo looked up at the window and nearly jumped out of her skin, the sun was no longer high enough to see, the clouds were such a dark purple colour that Momo felt it unwelcoming at all.

It was late and Momo didn't want to travel alone on a night like this, it was unsafe.

Momo texted Rukia and waited impatiently for her reply, she knew it was really rude to have interrupted her date but she really didn't want to be alone, not tonight…not any night in the city.

_You have a new message from__** Rukia-chan.**_ Momo clicked open and yelped happily.

**_Aww, poor Momo__ I was jus bout 2 catch d bus Ichigo_**

**_had 2 go home earli as wel coz Karin _**

**_had hurt hrslf playin touch-footie agin_**

**_meet u outside d hosp kk?_**

Momo kissed Toshirou lightly on the cheek and said her goodbyes. "Wake up!" Momo raced out the room, closing the door BAM behind her.

A small pink blush grew on Toshirou's cheek where Momo had kissed him, the small blush growing and fed on the paleness of is skin. He turned his head and groaned.

----

**ALRIGHT! 6800 words! WOOT WOOT! For once I was fully devoted in this chapter! HOPE YOU REVIEW PLEASE! And tell me whether you want it to end already or go on and on and on! Hmm….I was thinking about writing a one-shot for every shoujou anime/manga I've read and watched lately but like I have the time for that, OMG! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAP!**

_Beep Beep Beep~_

_Please Enjoy Your Meal~_

^^+~?R&R?~+^^

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**S****unshine By the window~  
**

I haven't updated in a long while…apologies…I have no excuse…ehehehe…  
I'm…SO SORRY! T^T Being a teenager is so STRESSFUL!  
I need to eat eggplant! RAW, UN-RAW (preferably grilled with soy sauce)! I'M SO HUNGRY!  
As I, me, I apologize for being selfish and inconsiderate to fellow fan fiction-addicts, I will try my best to update faster…I made this chapter a little longer than the others…SO SORRY!

A cycle of life, we live and then we die. A child grows and shrinks, a leaf falls, a new leaf grows, Tis the never ending cycle of life and death, to a world unknown to the living.  
_A new way of living~ death. _Beautiful quote from an infamous poet.

Tickling the senses of my imagination~

**

* * *

**

**Under the moon of the forbidden**

His ringtone droned on in the background, the footy show on full blast, the beer bottles circling the once orderly looking coffee table.  
"AH! C'MON! THE BLOODY FKN GOAL IS JUST UNDER YOUR FOOT! YA BLIND OLD MAN!"  
Ichimaru was never the violent type nor the type to scream at the TV not when Toshirou was there, not with his beautiful wife or his niece-in-law (**A/N **Does that work? Or is it just niece?).  
People name this condition Bi-polar, a man of multiple-personality. This technique, skill, _gift _is very valuable in the society of the **SDEO's** (**A/N** Reminder ~**S**ousuke's **D**ivision of **E**xiled **O**fficers)

Aizen Sousuke's marvellous gift was also multi-personality and with it he lured more and more people into his division, these people were trained army officers and soldiers of the official country Navy, Military, Air forces, everything everywhere, using this sly, criminal gift, over twenty five thousand high ranked officers within Sousuke's social order, an enormous world wide black society of evil and death participate every living breath of their life to Aizen Sousuke. The military and was in turmoil, no-one was trusted and the war-stricken countries were fell and falling into a deeper war through the **SDEO** system of assassination and paid murders.

**Rules outlined strickly in the SDEO constitutional documents.**

**Rule number one**- Payment of more than the highest bidder is accepted within twenty four hours and fifty five minutes.

**Rule number two**- It's never too late to make a higher bid.

**Rule number three-** You are to stay anonymous and so will the message provider, never reveal your identity or death will be brought upon you and 10 other members of your family and 3 of your closest friends.

**Rule number four** -Death of 6 random SDEO men are permitted if any evidence is left at the scene of the assassination.

**Rule number four point five**- If for some reason that the person of political influence is to live the assassination, double or even triple the original amount of money given to kill the person again is needed. Guarantee of the death of your victim will be uncertain. There will be no third time.

**Compulsory requirement**- Cause of death, Murder or Accidental (–not available if it's the second death attempt).

These rules only applied to assassinations, different rules were assessed depending on the _victim's_ age, the risk and the importance of the victim. But rule number four point five applies to all killings needed to be done.  
It may be a childlish set of rules at first and never taken seriously, but that's what brings the fun into the life of a **SDEO** member, a stupid mistake that can be taken advantage of and eliminated.

Ichimaru snorted and tried scoring his beer can into the bin. He flung himself backwards making the seat rock backwards along with him. He pulled his shirt off and waited for himself to fall asleep and wake up sober in the morning to clean up the mess he made.

******

* * *

**Ichimaru tells his story~**

[_Ichimaru did not have a scary smile at this time. He was a normal __**I am cool**__ kid._]

As a child I was orphaned, the kids around me didn't like me because of the colour of my hair and the way i solved problems-kick, scream and punch. I skipped school often during Primary school, especially when my foster parents had become mad at me and beaten me.

I never cared for friends, nor did I try to make any. I felt that one day my life would be turned around. And indeed my wish was granted, or so I thought. One day I had skipped school and decided to go to a place of tranquillity far from home. There I met a pretty little girl who looked like she had been through a lot, she lay on the ground, it seemed she was sleeping but motionlessly. Her hair was dishevelled, her dress was torn a long rip down her spine to her hip. She looked like she had fainted and her body was cold. I had thought she was dead and kicked her. She opened her eyes. Beautiful blue, grey eyes and groaned.

Instinct told me to give her something to eat. I was never this nice to anybody but this girl's eyes were so pleading and full of unnecessary pain. She'd probably realise that I was a scary unwanted delinquent ready to kill and try to run away. But she didn't. I digged through my bag and found the neatly packed lunch that my foster mother had given me, it was heavy and a burden on my back.

I fed her, biting into the apple and taking it out of my mouth, trying to keep it as dry from my saliva as possible.  
She ate slowly and gratefully. I lifted her up so she could drink water. She was so happy, her energy slowly regained and she was able to talk to me. I hadn't said a word to her and I had never seen her before, yet she spoke to me as though we had been friends forever.

"Thank you, my name is Rangiku, what's your name?"

She spoke to excitedly and too fast making her cough. I fed her more water and slowly started peeling the mandarin. My foster mum gives me so much lunch each day and I'm hardly able to fit half of it in my stomach. But this Rangiku girl was eating it like it's the first thing she's eaten since the day she was born.

Rangiku stopped suddenly and took both my hands. Her ernergy gained back so fast, "What's your name?"

I looked away trying to divert her stare. What if I told her my name? Would it matter? If I told her my name did that mean I was going to have a friend? A _girl_ friend? No matter what had happened it seemed that I was bound to meet this girl and I was bound to become her friend.

"Ichimaru," I said really fast trying to coceal it under my breath but failing to do so. They did it in movies with a straight face and sunglasses, but i didn't have sunglassses, deafeating the purpose completely.

"Ichimaru-kun, Thank you, can you take me home? I don't know where I live and scary men at night keep hurting me, will you help me? I don't want to go home."

I didn't think twice and nodded. I regretfully nodded again and a gentle weak smile lightened the girl's face.

"Thank you, Ichimaru-kun." I slowly helped her to her feet, she wasn't heavy but her feet seemed well asleep. I got a new friend, well one-sided. She thought I was her friend, maybe I am but do I think she's my friend?

We walked around a bit to let her feet and legs get exercise. She never stopped eating. She had nearly finished eating a forest berries muesli bar when I let go of her hand.

"Ichimaru-kun, where is your home? Are we nearly there?"

I dropped my gaze to the rough sandy pebbled ground brown and red earth beneath my new sneakers. I refused to admit the feeling I was feeling at the moment.

The great severe pang of…defeat.

"Ichimaru…-kun?" Rangiku tried to look at my face but I was too embarrassed to look her in the eye and say _"Sorry I have just gotten us lost._" or "_Go away, before I accidentally take you to China and then make a detour to Belgium._"

I looked away and started walking, Rangiku trailing slowly behind me, the sun plummeting towards the horizon, its ribbons of dusk welcoming the sun's last rays. The last tickles of warmth clung onto my skin and i felt something slip into my hands, they were small and rough but warm and comfting. Her hands wrapped around my left hand...I remembered that this giant nature park was actually not far from school which was not far from home. Rangiku could make it. Hand in hand it felt so good, that i didn't think it was uncool, besides, she was my firend...that's what friends do right?

"**Thank you** Ichimaru-kun may I have some more water **please**?"

I cringed involuntarily, never have I said those **two** _magic _words all in one sentence. It was revolting, only pussy girls did it, and if you were a boy who said those two _magic _words you were definitely a girl, no doubt.

I would never be caught alive saying any sissy words like that, I was cool.  
I gently placed the bottle into her hands that were scratched and red. She drank again with such passion. "Ichimaru-kun, if we're lost it's ok to say so, I don't mind."  
I was about to turn around and punch her but remembered, she was a girl, only losers bash girls, especially a girl that was now your friend. I grimaced…I had a friend, i took her had once again, slipping my bottle into my bad with my right hand.  
I took her home eventually; Rangiku was a suck up to my foster mother who loved her instantly.  
My foster father wasn't so happy about it and made her leave.

My foster mother was furious when she found out her new little girl was to leave and filed the divorce papers. It wasn't because of RAngiku that split my fopster parents, it was an awkward relationship, when i was around my dad was either violent or silent

My foster mother took me and all her belongings near Rangiku's new home.

There she found a boyfriend, a strong gentle guy called 'Aizen'. He treated me like I was his son and thought he was pretty cool. It wasn't because of Rangiku, my mother singed the papers, there were other things she felt strongly against but the best chance came and used it against my foster father who was most happy to get rid of his _annoying bitch _and the_ shit granter_.

I never did see Rangiku until year eight. I had changed schools and coincidentally landing into hers. My foster mother was delighted (she was obviously the one that planned it). When I saw her I didn't recognize her, her hair was long and slightly waved, her boobs…oh god, all the guys, all my mates were cooing at her feet, everyone knew who she was and the boys worshipped her like a goddess, and she was even favoured by the male teachers. She was such a cheery character, never did change. We weren't in the same class so we didn't know each other existed, not until year ten. In year ten my foster mother finally revealed her purpose of the change it schools. She pretty much hunted Rangiku down and brought her back to my place for _tea. _I was shocked, she was pretty happy. By then my personality had changed a lot. I hadn't known the real Aizen yet.

At the time Rangiku and I met everyday except Tuesday. Well, I didn't meet her, my foster mother did. She loved her.

I never lost the habit of wandering off during classes to get myself lost in an abandoned building on the outskirts of town. There was where I found my foster mother's fiancé.  
Aizen Sousuke.  
The day I walked in on the massacre assassination meeting and allocating of Duke Shinji and Duchess Hiyori, Governors Love, Rose, Lisa, Mashiro, Hachigen, Tessai and Kensei was the day I entered the SDEO's.

I was sworn to secrecy, I was paid to do illegal trading and murdering, I had stumbled on the world's strongest society of evil. I hadn't a choice. I assisted in these murders.

When Rangiku caught me trading illegal weapons, I was seventeen. She was horrified. She told me to quit, told me to stop contributing to unnecessary, selfish losses. I laughed. What did she care? Wasn't like she was my mother, my real mother.

"Ichimaru! LISTEN TO ME! STOP IT! STOP THIS! What are you getting out of this, HUH?"

"Money."

"Is that all you care about?"

"Pretty much, it's not like you would give a shit."

"I DO GIVE! WHY DO YOU THINK I NEVER REFUSE ANYTHING YOU SAY?!"

"I don't know, you're an obedient woman with no life."

"That's right, I'm an obidient woman who fell in love with a **ck head."

I was shocked, she was shocked. I turned around. I didn't know whether I felt the same way. She was really hot but did I love her in return?

We graduated together and I started to date her, if I didn't date her some bastard would have so I took on the challenge of protecting her. Maybe love was that funny feeling that ordered you to guard her like gold.

Who knows? I asked her to marry me. She didn't speak, nor was she shocked.

She gave me no answer not until four days later.

"Ichimaru, if I marry you, will you stop following the ways of your father?"

"He isn't my father, he's just my foster mum's bitch."

"NO, but you treat him as though he is."

"HE FORCES ME! I'm paid to behave! He doesn't know you know."

"Ichimaru, quit and I'll be yours."

She put the ring around her neck like a pendant. "This isn't going to go on my finger, not until you have become a free and respectable man. Continue this and this ring will never be on my finger and I'll never want to see you again."

It was as if she had spat those words at me like a viper, venom clogging up my arteries and seeping to my heart.

I was wounded more than I had ever been before.

Ever since I found out Aizen went with Sousuke, the last name and first name put together like green Lego and red Lego, I was treated like a disciple. My mother never knew, called him 'hubby' all the time.

As time grew on me, like vines of jasmine, the tortures of the jobs I took on were horrendous, I decided to earn three million before quitting and talking to Rangiku again…she was so beautiful, so untouchable, days, weeks, fortnights, months, years rolled over in my life of mud, my face and the way I spoke changed.

My eyes were small anyway but they curved now, a sinister smile seemed plastered to my face, like each murder got my smile closer to my ears, like a clown, smiling form ear to ear.

I eventually reached my goal, my life risked too many times, I spoke to her again…got to see her face-to-face rather than from the shadows, I touched her, kissed her and asked her to marry me…again.

Rangiku trusted me so much she automatically thought I had quit my night crawling ways and finally cleansed the dirt road carved into my destiny.

When we were married I had already completed all the _important _jobs and took on no more, only the small delivery here and there. Rangiku's foster parents thought I was an architect with a very good pay and I came from a rich family, my foster mother was extremely happy I married her beloved little beauty, but Rangiku found out…

"Gin…You are still working for him aren't you?"

You could see the purple flames in her clear blue eyes, the electricity, the static flickering at her eyelashes, ready to leap out and engulf you. She wasn't only furious, I could see her trust ribbon snip into two, me-the tailor with the sharp scissors. I couldn't hide it from her, I knew I loved her and I persuaded her to let me do small jobs, it's the only way money was coming into the household, and since my adopted brother, Hitsugaya Toshirou and Hinamori Momo moved in, the going was tough.

The thirteen million I earned? I spent some of it in buying the house, marrying the busty woman I call my wife and our luxurious around Romantic Europe Honeymoon which I had promised her, so long ago.  
Now it's different. I no longer have very much power within the SDEO's and whatever Aizen has planned is none of my business, but if my wife is too be dragged into this to-be-catastrophe because of her love for the 2 children…I won't forgive my foster mother's 'hubby' if he tries to hurt my lady.

* * *

**~R&R~**

Please? ^^ I'm really really really sorry!

Next chapter…no more Ichimaru sob story, that's guaranteed.

This'll be soon, I WILL I SWEAR!

Now that i have my laptop, everything is sooo much easier!

I :heart: you KEVIN RUDD! XD

~Momo


End file.
